Chronicles of Musica
by Memento Mori - The Truth
Summary: Musica is the best singer/fighter around, and has a loving girlfriend. However when he loses his life saving another, he must strike a deal with the legendary pokemon Mew, and become a strange and special Ralts until he can become human again! Being Rewritten by Clear Skydancer
1. Chapter 1

_Sup, it's TrueXSong._

_Since I'm going to be going at the pace of a normal writer now, I guessed maybe I could give another variety of something to expect._

_By the way, my fanfictions about pokemon work the way Pokemon Mystery Dungeon does when it comes to abilities. In other words, a Ralts will have Synchronize, Trace, AND Telepathy. This is so that nobody gets confused. Also, EGG TYPES DO NOT EXIST!_

_srgeman, you are awesome._

_srgeman is the one who created the reborn sub-caregory of Pokemon, and he lives just like me! A quiet Christian who lives according to his own philosophy!_

_Okay, enough talking about him, let's talk about you guys._

_If you ever have a request for a one-shot or a series, then tell me what you want! I'll try my best. Now, please welcome Musica, the reborn Ralts!_

_**Disclaimer in behalf of every chapter: I do NOT own Pokémon nor any of the music in this series. However, it will be said that Musica wrote them, because the Pokémon world is not our world. If you have any complaints, please review. If you do not have any complaints, still review. If you are trolling, you do not get a cookie. Good day.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Musica's POV:**

Hi, I'm Musica, your average-day 13-year old music enthusiast with a great best friend, living in Cyan City, which was in Shine Island, the only island that had the same distance from Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, AND Unova… or at least, that's what **I** think, anyway. The first and last parts are right, of course.

For some reason, everyone says I'm the best singer, as well as best fighter. Well, that can't be true now, can it? I like peace, not chaos!

…then again, that WOULD explain why gangster members keep challenging me… and losing to me…

Oh, that doesn't matter, because today is a HAPPY DAY! Well, every day is great, but that's mostly because I am dating a beautiful girl. Her name is Rose Flores, who is the same age as me, and she has long black hair with a single streak of blond, cute brown eyes, and for some reason, always wearing the color red. She is my childhood friend, my best friend, and of course, my girlfriend. In fact, we were on a date right now! Except, now it's coming to an end… she smiled at me sadly. "Well, looks like we're going to have to part ways now…"

"Don't worry, we'll meet again soon enough." I smiled, kissing her cheek. Carefully, I reached into my bag, and pulled out a Pokémon Egg, a Pokeball, and a pokedex, handing it to Rose as a present. "You always said you wanted a Pokémon."

"Aww you're the best!" she said before hugging me and kissing me. While we were kissing, however, I saw a kid chase his Zigzagoon through the street… and a large truck headed his way. I broke my kiss with my girlfriend, and rushed towards the kid.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled, pushing him onto the sidewalk. However, at the exact same moment as the kid landing on the sidewalk, I felt my body get slammed into by the truck. Now that I got a better look at it, it was a truck for Statefarm. DOES A GOOD NEIGHBOR RUN OVER YOU WITH A DAMN TRUCK?

"Why yes, Musica Lance Symphony." Came a slightly annoying voice, and I turned around to see a mouse. It was so cute! Wait… nope; it was Mew, the legendary pokemon. Still, so cute! Even more so now that she was smiling! "Why thank you. I do know that I am cute. However, that's not why I am here."

"I am here to ask you…" she began, and I began to listen carefully. "do you want to be born again?"

"HELL NO!" I yelled, surprising her.

"Wait what?" she asked, definitely confused by my answer.

"Mew, I died saving a life. That's all I want." I smiled, relaxing. "Now, which way to heaven? If I've sinned too much, where's hell? I want to kick satan's ass!"

"You are not going to hell, Musica." Mew said, rolling her eyes. However, when she began saying what she did next, she slightly giggled. "When you died, you left everyone that you ever knew sad. Both evil and good lost their role model."

"Wait, what? Am I good or bad then?" I asked, and she shook her head, still giggling.

"You are Tao, both good and evil. Although you are good, you cause darkness as well as light." She answered, and my eyes widened. "Do you wish to be reborn? I'll promise you'll be able to see Rose every day. I just want to revive someone so I can go back to my friend, dude."

"NO." I replied, smiling evilly. "If you want me revived, then make me how I was before. I know you'll turn me into a pokemon."

At this, she nodded, then shook her head. "I can and can't do that… but I can make you a deal."

"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms, and she smiled.

"You see, I'm not a complete dick like the other two pokemon who can revive you. And according to the future, if you do not revive, Rose will commit suicide to join you. However, if you do revive, but stay as a pokemon, she will live, but never date anyone ever again, and never get married. However, if you do come to life as a pokemon, then turn normal later, she will marry you, and be happy. If you can survive as a pokemon for a set amount of time, then I'll be able to make you normal again. Can you do that?" she asked, and after hesitating a bit, I nodded. At this, she grinned again, and took out a orb of light. Carefully I reached out to it, and grabbed it, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a completely dark area. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm in an egg, since Pokémon are like that."

I looked around a bit, and felt my way around. By how the walls around me were, I was definitely in an egg… "So… what do I do now? Punch my way out?"

**Rose's POV:**

_Musica… oh my Musica… why? You were so great… so perfect for me… why did you have to die?_

It had happened four days ago… my love was run over by a truck. After everything that happened, I fell to my knees and cried for hours, until I ran out of tears. I didn't have much of an appetite lately, and Musica's funeral is yet to come, because of all the people who want to go. Basically everyone who he ever met liked him, because of his musical talent, his strength, or his personality… Of course, there were people like me who were flat out in love with him. After his funeral, which is tomorrow, I am planning to take my life… why shouldn't I? I want to be with him… and all I have to remember him is that Pokedex, the Pokeball, and the Pokemon Egg… which… is shaking?

Suddenly, a little white arm punched through the hard shell of the egg, and went back inside. It repeated itself a few times, until two of the arms punched the top of the shell clean off, every other punch making it become like connect-the-dots. Right away, the egg flopped over, and egg juice came spilling out and onto the table… along with something… completely white. I got a towel and wiped the goo off of the pokemon, and found out what it was… a Ralts.

However, its hair was white as well! Was it albino? Did this mean that the one of the last mementos of my soulmate will die sooner than most of its kind? That worried me… until the Ralts hugged me, frowning. I flipped open my Pokedex, and checked the data on my Ralts.

"Entry number 280: Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon.

They are very shy pokemon, who can read the emotions of any living thing. Although they are skilled in psychic abilities, they are not very powerful in the strength department. Although their species are very powerful, they grow rather slowly, matching the growth speed of that of a human. These pokemon are very rare, and are coveted by many trainers. Ralts are omnivores, and are known to be of the pokemon evolution line that looked the most like humans." The Pokedex spoke. Because I wanted to know more about this baby pokemon, I went to the scanning, and scanned the baby pokemon.

"Level: 1.

Gender: Male.

Species: Ralts.

Color Variation: Unknown.

Eyesight: good.

Hearing: exceptional.

Smelling: exceptional.

Attacks: Growl"

The level was obvious, the gender I was curious about, the species was obvious, the color was strange, the rest were all great… wait! At the part about the color, my eyes widened. Quickly, I looked through the guide option on the pokedex, and saw that the current Color Variation possibilities were: Normal, Shiny, Albino, and Unknown. After all, more than 99% of the time it was Normal, 73% of what was left was Albino, and 99% of what was left are Shiny, and whatever was left was Unknown. There was extremely little chance that a pokemon would be an Unknown Color Variation, yet right here, in front of me, was one of them. Could it be that all of Musica's good karma had been bundled up and ended up right there? No, of course not. Neither Musica nor I believed in karma in the first place… Carefully, I kissed the little pokemon's horn, which made him flinch slightly, and spoke. "What should be your name?"

"Ralts!" the baby pokemon smiled, as he jumped out of her arms. Normally, baby pokemon can't walk on their own for a while, but this one was clearly very energetic… he ran to the computer, and tried to get onto the table, but was obviously too short to get on there. Giggling at his cuteness, I picked the little Ralts up and set him on the table, and put up Microsoft Word for him to play around. He began to press one the keyboards with his tiny arms, pressing backspace, caps lock, and other ones quite a few times… all while he smiled so cutely… However, I froze when I saw what it said on the screen. On the screen, there was a single word on the Word document… I couldn't believe my eyes, yet I couldn't move them away, either. Carefully, I read out loud the word, as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Musica…"

I didn't believe in fate, yet I knew this was meant to be. Tears pouring down from my eyes, I hugged the little Ralts, knowing that I would never take my life, for as long as I needed to take care of this small child… "I name you… Musica."

**Musica's POV:**

I knew I'd be able to get her to name me with my actual name! Luckily for me, the arms of a Ralts were similar to fingers. Of course, I gave the egg to Rose, knowing what was inside… If I really knew I would become a pokemon, Ralts had always been my favorite choice. Why is that, you ask?

GALLADES ARE FREAKING AWESOME!

I wrapped my arms around Rose's neck, and hugged her… wait, I'm a baby… thank goodness I'm not Rose's biological child, or I would have to be breastfed. Luckily, I get a bottle. Most would be humiliated by this, but I think it is just fine, as long as I'm not human when I drink from the bottle.

Carefully Rose picked me up and rested me on her right arm, cradle style, and began to feed me with the bottle with her left hand. I didn't want to spill any, so I grabbed the side of the bottle with my hands. When I was finished, I burped a little, and blushed, covering my mouth with my right hand. "Excuse me…"

"Aww that's so cute!" Rose exclaimed. Seeing as how I was a Pokemon, I guessed she only heard me speak my species name. Come to think of it, Mew never told me how long I would have to live as a pokemon before I turned back… I just hoped it was not while I am in her arms. That would suck.

Suddenly Rose's cell phone began to ring, and by the set ring, I could tell that it was Rose's mother who called. "Yea Mom?"

Of course. Rose's Mom was a lady who looked pretty similar to Rose… she did, however, tend to be a joker. "Yes, mom. I'm alright. I was feeling pretty down, but the egg finally hatched! It's a cute little Ralts!"

Rose's mother began to talk some more, and Rose grinned. "Yea, he really did know me best."

My girlfriend and her mother who keeps saying that I should propose to Rose when we get older were talking about both human and pokemon me. Go figure. "Yea, I'll take a picture and send it to you."

OH GOD.

Did I mention that I hate taking pictures? Especially with flash cameras… This was a phone, but still, I didn't really like pictures. Quickly, I hid behind the chair. "Huh? Musica? Where did you go?"

I stayed hidden until she spotted me, and I began to run away, hiding once agiain. She saw me, and the fearful look on my face, and she faked a smile. "Come on, Musica… just one picture… please?"

She gave me an adorable puppy-dog face, which I simply could not resist. Carefully, I walked towards Rose, and hugged her arm. Yea, I was small enough to do that. Smiling, she took her phone out, and took a picture of me. It was so uncomfortable getting my picture taken… Once again, Rose put the phone to her head, as she picked me up and sat down on the couch. "Did you get the picture, mom? …yea, he's really cute, isn't- huh? No, apparently, he's an unknown color variation, not albino."

Wait, what? Albino- oh, that would explain why my hair was white on the part that I could see. It was white everywhere. "No, the pink parts are blushes. You know how Ralts are relatively shy."

Oh, right. Come to think of it, it may cause a problem for me if it was found out that I was the ACTUAL Musica, so I should hide it… At this time, Rose finished her call, and put her phone in her pocket again. I smiled to her, and she kissed my horn again, causing me to flinch in joy. There was obviously something that Rose didn't know about Ralts… Secretly, I reached into Rose's pocket and took out her Pokedex, and went to the second screen on Ralts' information.

"The horns of a Ralts are very sensitive, and when they are fully grown, are commonly used during mating to give the pokemon more pleasure." Spoke the Pokedex as I raised it up. I pressed pause, and Rose blushed.

"O-oh, I'm sorry… I d-didn't know that…" Rose stuttered, and I smiled. She was so cute when she was embarrassed… "Wait, how did you know how to use that, anyway?"

Rolling my eyes behind my eye guard that was my hair, I un-paused the Pokedex, letting it talk again. "Like most psychic Pokemon, Ralts are fast learners, and tend to be able to learn things faster than humans. Therefore, they are commonly used in the medical and science department."

Rose nodded her head in understanding, and I smiled to her, kissing her cheek. Carefully, she hugged me, and walked outside with me in her arms. We passed by many people who were staring, mostly at me, but also because Rose didn't look sad anymore. Both of us were already kind of depressed because two of our friends who had been living on a neighboring island had disappeared. Their names were Sarah Johnson and Kuro Tsubasa, or as we like to call him, Dark. Dude had an awesome name… his name translates to BLACK WING. How awesome is that?

The problem is, he wasn't dark at all… I know Kuro nor Dark wasn't his actual name, but that was our little secret. Apparently, they were going to get a new job at Devon Corps. Strangely, they were just going to become interns, yet they were getting paid a LOT. And the company was close to their home as well! I told them something was fishy, but Dark just cracked a joke and said it would be alright. They went missing on the first day on their new job. It had been a while now, but both Rose and I knew that they would be back someday.

When we got to the park, Rose set me down, and I hugged her leg by accident. I just noticed that my legs were covered with pants that had VERY baggy legs. Or maybe it's a dress with legs. I don't know. Either way, I'm currently a midget who is having problems with walking.

Right away eyes were set on me, and I hid behind Rose's leg. I didn't like attention that much in the first place, and now that I'm a Ralts, I finally had an excuse to hide behind someone.

A few girls came over and began fawning over me, which made me really uncomfortable. Ralts were very rare in the first place, and they did NOT exist in our island naturally. Most of the people in the island never even heard of Ralts, and they were pretty cute.

Suddenly, a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes came over; her Glameow beside her… this girl was Pamela, the biggest bitch in all of Shine Island. Although some of the guys like her, she was always fighting with Rose for some reason. "Well, well, well. Rose, you finally got a pokemon, huh? She's cute… though not as much as my darling Darla here."

At this, I began to growl, wanting to kick her knees for saying that. Unfortunately, Rose kept me back.

"Oh please. You don't even know what species HE is." Rose scoffed, Pamela's eyes widening. See, this is the ONLY weakness of Ralts that I knew of. They looked like girls. "Not to mention that he's quite special. He's a newborn, and he could beat your Glameow any time, any place, any competition.

"Oh, it's on!" Pamela yelled, as she pointed a finger at Rose. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Hey! Musica is just a baby! He can't fight ye-"

"Aww so you named him after your dead boyfriend. Boo hoo." Pamela taunted, and that caused Rose to snap. Seeing this, Pamela smiled, and got into battle positions, as did I. "Darla, use Scratch!"

"Musica, use- wait, you have no attacking moves! It's impossible for you to defeat her!" Rose yelled, just noticing it. Both trainers had their pokedexes out, and now that Pamela knew about that, she began to laugh. At this, I got angry as well and tugged on Rose's leg. She looked at me, and I grinned, and she looked confused. When Darla came to hit me with her Scratch attack, I simply jumped, and grabbed the long tail as I landed. Quickly I tugged with all my strength, slamming the Glameow into the ground with a Judo move. Right there I delivered a punch to the cat's stomach, and dusted off my hands.

"It's okay, I made sure not to hit anywhere that'll normally be shown to others." I smiled, and Darla looked at me with wide eyes.

Darla and Pamela said the same thing, but in different species languages. "Y-you're a fighting type?"

"Umm… no, he's a psychic type… I don't know where he learned Judo..." Rose stuttered, confused. "Well, I did leave him to play with the computer when I went to make his baby formula… and his species are fast learners when it came to anything other than Pokemon moves… maybe from there?"

At this, Pamela grinned, and spoke. "Well, it seems you beat me this time. Your pokemon has a good name, it fits him… sorry about what I said before. I just wanted to battle you."

Huh? So it was a rivalry the whole time, and Pamela wasn't a complete bitch?

My world is falling apart… but whatever. Suddenly, Rose's Pokedex lit up, and it spoke. "Musica the Ralts: Level up to level 2!"

"Great! Your first battle and you already gained a level!" Rose laughed, and I smiled to her. The first battle I fought in… and I did it without using a single Pokemon Move. Yep, I'm the most bizarre Ralts in the world. Rose hugged me and kissed my cheek, and I lip up like a candle, making her laugh. She was my girlfriend, but I still blushed when I kissed her. Was that good or bad? Who cares?

"Congrats on winning your first battle!" a voice called. I turned to see a Buneary smiling to me as Rose set me down. "Your name is Musica, right? Mine is Bunny! Want to play with me and my friends?"

"S-sure!" I smiled, still blushing. After all, I had to play my part, and act like a Ralts. I looked up to Rose, who grinned at me, telling me to go play with my new friend. I grinned to her, and began heading towards the playground, which was made specifically for pokemon.

"Hey everyone! This is Musica!" Bunny beamed, and a Pichu, a Shinx, a Riolu, a Pidgey, and a Starly looked to him, making him blush. I had stage fright… and being so tiny with a bunch of Pokemon and humans staring at me didn't help.

"Hi! I'm Pipi!" the Pichu beamed, and it was obvious that Pipi was female.

"Hello there, my name is Pid." The Pidgey grinned. Pid was female.

"Sup, I'm Star." The Starly, who was most likely a male, smiled.

"Why hello there, I'm Shu." The Riolu, who was male, smiled slyly to me.

"and I'm Lux!" the Shinx happily yipped.

"I'm Musica… I-I hatched today. It'd nice to meet you." I bowed, blushing slightly. Everyone smiled, but I began to back up when I noticed Shu coming closer to me. "Umm… why are you getting so close, Shu?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked, and I jaw-dropped.

"WHAT?"

At this, Bunny giggled, as she began to talk. Meanwhile, I was still in jaw-drop mode. "You can hardly blame him. Even though you only hatched today, you're really cute."

Quickly, I snapped forward and gave an uppercut to Shu's chin. He got up, groaning, as he rubbed the place I hit him, and frowning. "You could have just said no!"

Once again I hit him, as everyone else watched with wide eyes. Bunny tried to stop me, grabbing my arms so I couldn't hit him anymore. "Musica, why are you getting so mad? He just asked you out!"

At this, I glared at her, and back at Shu. "I'm a freaking GUY!"

Everyone other than me jaw-dropped, and Shu's eyes were filled with horror. Bunny held me back as I kept trying to beat Shu up, but then I calmed down once everyone began helping Bunny. "Okay, I'll stop hitting Shu. Let me go, please."

I dusted myself off once everyone let go, and watched as I saw Shu crying in the corner. Suddenly, a boy came by, and looked at Shu. He was probably Shu's owner… "Shu, why are you crying? Oh… did you get rejected by that cute pokemon?"

Shu nodded, and I growled at him, making him jump back. The boy came over to me and crouched down, and began whispering to me. "Why did you reject Shu? He's pretty handsome for a pokemon, right? And if you make him happy, he'll become a Lucario and become even more so!"

I jumped at the boy, reached into his pocket, and took out his Pokedex, which I needed to use both hands to hold. Carefully I went to a few settings, so that only my gender would show up, and then handed it to him. He pressed scan, and the dex began scanning my body. "Gender: Male."

At this, the boy's eyes widened. "Oh."

I crossed my tiny arms, and he nodded, walking away. Sighing, I walked up to Shu, and patted his back. "Hey, don't worry about it. My species's gender always looks like they're female. If you think this looks like a girl, you should see my evolution."

He raised an eyebrow, and I drew up a picture for him in the sand, making his eyes to widen. "You're kidding, right? You become a ballet dancer?"

"Nope, I really become the ballet dancer. It's what's after that that I'm aiming for, since that's the one that actually looks like a guy." I laughed, as I wiped away the picture with my foot. After a bit of shocked silence, we burst into laughter, and we quickly became friends. Dude wasn't gay, that much was clear. I don't have anything against homosexuals… unless they're going after me. Then, it's time for a smackdown.

"Wow, you actually cheered him up faster than I did! That deserves a reward!" Bunny grinned, as she hugged me and kissed me on my cheek, making me jump back, my face red.

"Yea, Bunny is the one who flirts with all the guys while Shu hits on all the girls." Star explained. Being a Pokemon was harder than I thought…

**To be continued…**

_Okay, so how was this fanfic?_

_Don't worry, Seven Sins of the Eevee will still go on._

_And YES, this story begins a bit after Sin and Eve became Pokemon. Kuro Tsubasa, AKA Dark is Sin, and Sarah is Eve. They are NOT in the same city, nor are they even in the same island. However, don't worry, Sin and Musica won't meet… unless you guys want me to make that happen._

_As always, there will be more actual romance in the future, but NO LEMON. _

_I owe a "Thank You" to this one pervert on for telling me what lemon was. So, thank you pervert, you have scarred me for life. If you need me, I'll be eating rice or something._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, time for another chapter!_

_Fireheart15: why thank you. However, I'm not sure which grammar mistakes you mean, but as long as you don't mind them. =)_

_Wagesofwar: Thank you, I guess… I think… Still, I'll try to be more funny, especially since this chapter isn't very funny, as much as a bit strange. Mostly because of Bunny. _

_Pervy bunnies = WTF?._

_Again, there will be romance in the later chapters._

_Also, please read the Author's Notes, if you are reading this, then good job! You MIGHT get a cookie… naa you're not getting a cookie. Good job, though._

_No, really, you don't get a cookie. I don't even like cookies._

_Speaking of which, why am I still talking about cookies anyway? Why did I start to talk about them in the first place? Who the hell cares?_

_Okay, now, let's just get to the new chapter, okay? I know this time, the Author's note was mostly pointless._

_**Disclaimer in behalf of every chapter: I do NOT own Pokémon nor any of the music in this series. However, it will be said that Musica wrote them, because the Pokémon world is not our world. If you have any complaints, please review. If you do not have any complaints, still review. If you are trolling, you do not get a cookie. Good day.**_

**Chapter 2:**

"Bunny, can you stop cuddling me? You're starting to scare me." I spoke, shivering. A bit after she found out that I wasn't a girl, but was a guy, she's been acting a bit strange to me… I'm scared…

"Aww is the newborn frightened?"

"YES! Now please stop cuddling me! It's really embarrassing, not to mention creepy! You're being more scary than Saw III!" I yelled as I kept trying to break out of her grasp. Did I mention that while I'm great at fighting, I'm not that good at keeping girls away? Most likely because I don't hit girls, as long as they're friendly… yes, Bunny is being friendly, it's just that she's being TOO friendly.

As a last resort, I went to the monkey bars, and held on until Bunny slipped right off of me, and frowned. I jumped down, and began running for my life. "Shu! Help me!"

Shu the Riolu began running next to me, and yelled back to me. "What do you want me to do? I'm just like you! I can't hit girls!"

"I don't know! Pick her up and run the other way or do something so she stays away from me! She's getting creepy!" I spoke, when we began to fly away… with Star and Pid carrying us. "Thank you!"

"Hey, this is kind of your fault... Don't you understand why Pid isn't carrying you?" Star asked, and I was puzzled. Did I forget something about Ralts? Their abilities were Synchronize, Trace… OH! "So you get it… you somehow copied a Cute Charm ability… most likely when you bumped into that Skitty over there when we were playing around."

"Oh crap! When will it wear off?" I asked and Shu looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"You didn't use a move?"

"No, it's my ability, Trace."

"Oh, then it'll wear off soon." He smiled, and I sighed in relief. The Cute Charm ability scared me… thank God that I wasn't born as a Jigglypuff. Actually, I almost got Rose a Jigglypuff… but then I remembered that Wigglytuff couldn't learn many attacks.

It was then that I heard a beautiful voice calling out to me. "Musica! It's time to leave!"

"Okay!" I yelled back, even knowing that Rose couldn't understand my poke-speech. Taking the note, Star flew down, and let me go, so I can go to Rose. I rushed to my "owner", and she picked me up, kissing my cheek.

She smiled to me, then hugged me as she began to walk home. "Let's go home for dinner, little guy."

I smiled, being kind of a glutton, and she giggled as we kept going. Rose worked as a waitress in a restaurant, but she still cooked like a 5-star chef. Since before we started dating, she enjoyed cooking for me, and I enjoyed eating her cooking… then again, she liked my music, so I always wrote songs for her, as well as kept protecting her from bullies, so it wasn't just her doing things for me. When we got home, she went to cooking as I sat down on the couch, trying to figure out how to press the buttons on the remote with my tiny fingers… until I just decided to slap the buttons. Hey, it worked, didn't it? Seeing me using the TV, Rose was clearly amused at how quickly I was learning. Of course, she soon came over and sat down on the couch, picked me up, and placed the baby bottle to my lips. I really hated being a baby… However, when I finished, I quickly grew tired, and fell asleep, as Rose got up, and carried me away…

~The Next Day~

I slowly woke up, finding myself in a bed. Rose's parents were not usually around, for they were usually on business trips and such. Rose didn't even need to get a job, but she wanted to, so she could be more responsible. However, when I looked around… I noticed that I was in Rose's bed, and yelped, blushing like crazy. This caused Rose to come in the room, having just brushed her teeth, and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere…"

…she was having the wrong idea…

Still, it was okay. I liked being hugged by Rose. She picked me up, and carried me away so she could feed me my baby formula, which I didn't really mind. What I did mind was the damn bottle I was forced to drink it from. I'm pretty sure I made it clear already that I hate baby bottles, but I don't care. I'll keep saying it until the world ends: I hate baby bottles.

When I was finished, we headed out to the restaurant that Rose worked at. When we got there, all the workers, along with Rose's boss, crowded around us… the boss was the first one to break the silence. "Oh, what a cute little pokemon! What's her name?"

I frowned, faking my expression so it looked like I was about to cry, and Rose's boss flinched. Rose stroked my hair, and spoke. "Sorry, Musica is a boy… and his kind are very shy, as well as sensitive… he really doesn't like being seen as a girl."

Realistically, I rubbed my hidden eyes, and I smiled as well as nodded. The workers in the restaurant were mostly female, as was the boss, for some reason. This was bad for me, because every time I came here, they would flock to me… and now they are again, even as a pokemon. The boss, who was also the chef, flipped the sign so that it would show "Open", and went into the kitchen as everyone got into their places. Right away a couple customers came inside, and sat down. Rose went onto her job, gathering the orders, when one guy stopped her. He was one of the delinquents that I beat up before… this one only had respect for himself, however. "Come on, baby. When you're finished with your job, how about you and me go on a date?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm never going to date you." Rose answered, but he did not loosen his grip, and one of the male workers came by. During that time, I traced something from a magazine onto a piece of cardboard by using a marker. I'm not sure what the color is called, though.

"Sir, please stop bothering the waitresses, or leave." he spoke, when the delinquent got ready to punch the waiter.

"BITE ME, YOU SON OF A-"

The waiter flinched, when I ninja-kicked the delinquent in the face, grinning. Yea, I can do that, even with my freaking tiny legs. The delinquent was knocked into his seat, and I lifted up the cardboard, which said "20 Points!" on it.

Angrily the delinquent got ready to punch me, but I threw the cardboard in his face as well. Frowning, I grabbed the guy's foot, and began to drag him outside. There weren't many people at the moment, but some of them began to cheer and clap, since none of them actually liked delinquents. I set down the guy outside, and then went back inside, jumping onto a chair to rest. Grinning, Rose kissed my forehead. "Thanks."

Of course, the boss didn't get mad at me, but rather thanked me for my services. Apparently, that guy was bad news for the restaurant for a while now, driving some customers away. She wondered where I learned to fight, but Rose told her that I liked going onto those websites, which I did. They just figured that I was ready for times like this, especially since they knew that Ralts were very loyal to their masters. After I rested enough, I got up, and picked up one of the pens, as well as the notepads that the waiters used to take orders, and took it to a table. The people there were a nice couple that I knew when I was alive as a human. "Oh, does this pokemon work here as well?"

The boss shook her head, but I set the notepad down and held the pen with both hands, seeing as how my hands were freaking tiny. The people thought I was just acting like my owner, so they just laughed, saying that I'm cute, and then gave the order as a joke. "We'll have two raviolis, please."

To everyone's surprise, I began writing down the order playfully, yet accurately. I hopped off of the table and took the notepad to the boss, who looked at me, astonished. "Well, well, well. Rose, I believe you got yourself a genius!"

I smiled as Rose began to pat me, nodding. Since that moment, the boss allowed me to keep working, since my cuteness was forcing more and more people to eat at the restaurant. Why did I start working, and why am I still working, you ask? Of course, there is something I want to buy, and it isn't cheap. It's actually pretty damn expensive, actually… a Dawn Stone. I MUST become a Gallade. If I am to survive until I become human again, I want to make sure I look like a guy! Gallades look like cool guys. Gardevoirs look like cute girls. I will stay as a guy, and I will look like a guy.

When Rose's working hours ended, she was happy to hear that she was getting a raise for bringing me here, as well as that I got paid more than most workers, because I actually caused people to come. After all:

Delicious food: 1

Cute Baby Genius Pokémon: 999

Rose praised me for what I did as we went home, and she took out a little piggybank that looked like an apple for my money. She was confused on why I wanted money in the first place, but then I went onto her computer, and showed her a picture of a Gallade. "Ohh… so you want to become that, and you need a Dawn Stone, huh… that explains both the money and the martial arts…"

Then, she got another confused look on her face. "Hang on; what's wrong with your other final evolution? I hear Gardevoirs are pretty powerful…"

I showed her a picture of a Gardevoir, and her eyes widened as she saw the picture of the very feminine lady Pokémon. "OH."

At the look on her face, I began to laugh, and she smiled to me. "So, do you like battling?"

Quickly, I began to nod, and she grinned. "Well, seeing as how you beat Pamela's level 3 Glameow when you were level 1, I get the feeling that you're going to become the most powerful Gallade ever if you keep on going this way. Do you want to get into some more Pokemon battles?"

I nodded enthusiastically, knowing that Ralts leveled up really slow. By the time I become a Kirlia, I should have enough money to buy a Dawn Stone anyway. Come to think of it, there was something that I made during my free time when I was human…

While Rose wasn't looking, I went outside through an open window, and began heading to my house. I mean Musica's house, not Rose's house. Using a key that I hid in a place only I would be able to find, I opened the door, and walked inside. I closed the door, then rushed into my room, where I found it.

A little white guitar fit for the size of a Ralts. (actually, it looked more like a ukulele.)

Taking the guitar, I put it inside a black guitar case that I actually made just for fun, and put it on my body… it fit like a charm. Strange enough, I only intended for these to be for show, not to be actually used. They could be, but I didn't think of using them when I made them. Since I needed an explanation, I went to a piece of paper, and began to write in my human handwriting. It made me struggle, since I was doing it with my tiny hands and tiny body, but I still managed to make it. I went to Rose's house again, and found her being pretty frantic. I went inside through the window again, and tugged on the leg of her jeans. She looked at me, then hugged me tightly, until I handed her the piece of paper, which she began to read out loud.

Dear Rose,

If you are reading this, then either I forgot to bring my presents to you, or your newborn Ralts found it… I have made some little guitars for him/her to play with, for when he/she gets bored. There are three different guitars, each with their own guitar case. One for Ralts, one for Kirlias, and one for their final evolutions, whatever he/she wants to be… the result is same, either way. I hope you become a fantastic trainer.

Love,

Musica

When she read this, she broke into tears, and I had to try and comfort her. Maybe I was acting a bit too much like myself… as well as that I kept reminding her of my human self. However, no longer would I make her sad… at least, I hoped. I know all her emotions, for I was a Ralts… and I want her to be happy. That's all I want… that's the only reason I revived as a pokemon… All… for her…

**Rose's POV:**

_Oh Musica… I miss you so much… You really did know best. The pokemon that you chose for me is kind, caring, and can adjust to how I feel. He protects me when I'm frightened, and cheers me up when I am sad… not only that, but he still does all that when he's actually like a little child, and being so cute…_

_No, no longer will I cry for him. He would want me to be brave, and face the world until I had no choice but to join him in heaven. Until then, I would go on strongly, with THIS Musica at my side._

Carefully, I pet my cute little Ralts, as he smiled to me. I wiped away my tears, and smiled back. "Don't worry… I won't cry anymore."

Suddenly, Musica took his little white guitar out, and began to tune it. When he finished, he began to play a wonderful tune… where had he learned this? I looked on my boyfriend's letter once more, and saw something on the back. Music notes. The song my Ralts was playing right now was the final song my kind and wonderful boyfriend had wrote for me… When Musica finished, I hugged him, and spoke. "Thanks, Musica… what would I do without you?"

I kissed his cheek again, making him become bright-red, then picked him up, laughing. Then we began walking outside. "Come on; let's go to the park so you can play with your friends. Luckily, their owners are my friends."

When we got to the park, I set Musica down so he can play with his little buddies, while I went over to a bench, where Ben, Jake, Mary, and Victoria sat. I smiled to them. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"Pretty good, how about you?" Ben, Shu and Lux's owner, asked. I gave him a thumbs-up, and he grinned to me.

Jake, Star's trainer, laughed. "I wondered when you would cheer up."

"Hey, it's not easy to get over that kind of stuff." Mary, the owner of Pipi, and Pid, scolded.

"Anyone else notice that Musica has a guitar case on his back?" Victoria asked. She was the owner of Bunny. Everyone looked at my little Ralts, who waved to us happily. I waved back, and he went back to playing. Grinning, I explained to them about everything that happened since Musica hatched.

Everyone jaw-dropped other than me, and the girls began to squeal. "That's sooo romantic! As he loses his life, he passed on all his skills to the one he knows will be able to protect you, making sure you know it by leaving behind one final song!"

"Um… I don't think that's how it happened at all… and this isn't some romance novel…" I stated, being the only one who could take this seriously.

Suddenly, Jake fell to his knees, and grabbed his head. "WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE GIVEN THEM TO ME?"

"Don't be selfish, dude. We all know that even a psycho maniac with a chainsaw deserves those skills more than you do… okay, so I might have exaggerated a bit, but you get what I mean." Ben spoke, and us girls began to nod in agreement. Jake sighed, and calmed down as he sat back down on the bench. Then, we began to hear a beautiful tune that was only familiar to me. Everyone's heads turned to see Musica playing the song for the other Pokemon, who gathered around him.

"Wow… you weren't kidding; he really is a genius…" Victoria sighed, our minds and hearts unable to stay away from the music. She turned to me, still smiling uncontrollably. "What's this song called?"

I took out the piece of paper, and looked on the music part… on the top of the paper; it said "As My Guitar Gently Weeps". I repeated the title to the others, and they began to hear the hidden sadness in the song, now that they knew the title…

When the song finished, we all got up and began clapping, as Musica blushed. He put the guitar away, and was ambushed with a kiss on his cheek by Bunny when he turned back to face us. He began to blush again, as we began to laugh. I smiled, though. "I'm not sure if he likes her or not… he blushes pretty easily."

Then everyone began to remember every time a girl, of basically any species including human, came in direct contact with Musica, he would blush… and we sighed, Jake breaking the silence. "I guess he's a bit shy. After all, he only hatched yesterday…"

Suddenly, Noah, an annoying guy from our school, came over with his Poochyena. "Hey, you all have Pokémon, right?"

We nodded, glaring at him so that he would go away. However, he ignored our glares, and began looking at our pokemon. "That pokemon that's completely white over there, with the guitar case on his back for some reason... Who's is it, what type is it, and what species is it?"

"He's a Ralts, a Psychic type, and he's mine. Now, go away." I said, but he just grinned.

"I challenge you to a battle. Refuse and I'll bother you forever. " He grinned, and I sighed as I got up. However, Victoria grabbed my arm, shaking her head.

"Noah's pokemon is a Poochyena, which isn't affected by psychic-type attacks, which are used by Ralts." Victoria calmly stated, but I grinned as I motioned Musica to come over. However, all the little pokemon came… I guess they wanted to see Musica battle.

I looked at Musica as I pointed to the Poochyena with my thumb, and he beamed enthusiastically to me. We got ready to fight, as I looked to Victoria and the others. "You obviously haven't seen Musica's fighting style."

Smiling, I turned to the battle, and saw Musica and Noah's pokemon talking. Suddenly, Musica put on an evil expression… and causing the Poochyena to shiver… What could the pokemon be talking about?

**Musica's POV:**

"Hi, I'm Musica, what's your name?" I asked, trying to be nice. After all, just because his trainer's an ass, it didn't mean he was one.

"The name's Wulf, and I'm going to rip your guts out and choke you to death with them." the Poochyena cackled, trying to threaten me. I guess I was wrong about this guy… time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Putting on an evil grin, I began to speak. "In that case, I shall punch your kidneys until you urinate blood, stick your face in it, make you drink it, then start flaying away at your skin with your own fingernails until you lose feeling in that particular limb, then-"

I continued to spout creepy-ass nonsense as Wulf shivered like crazy, until the battle started. Of course, I made sure my friends couldn't hear them. What? I don't even know how to do half the stuff I said! I just wanted to scare the guy for trying to scare me!

**Rose's POV:**

"Wulf, use Howl, then follow up with Tackle!" Noah ordered, and the Poochyena shook his head, looked to the sky, howling. Right after, Wulf charged towards Musica, while I grinned and snapped my fingers. Quickly, Musica delivered a powerful uppercut to the Dark-type, then grabbed the dog's leg and slammed the poor guy into the ground. We waited until the little grey puppy got up and tackled again, but Musica flipped the dog again, this time making Wulf slam into the ground, sandwiching the little Pokémon's stomach between Musica's hand and the ground. Although my little Ralts knew Martial Arts, he wasn't very physically strong at the moment, so we had to use judo moves. However, judo was still pretty powerful, and it knocked the dog out. Judo was one of the type of Martial arts that took advantage of the opponent's power, after all. I'm just glad none of our enemies tried using fire, water, electric, grass, or ghost type Pokémon yet, or we'd be screwed… maybe if they used an actual fighting type. Either way, we were lucky with out opponents so far. Hopefully it'll be this way until he learns Confusion. "No! How could you have defeated Wulf without using a single move?"

"He found out how to use Judo, by watching TV, going online, and such. He likes copying anime as well." I laughed, as Musica came over to hug me. It was a known fact that Ralts and their evolutions were very affectionate, after all. I heard my Pokedex speak as I smiled.

"Musica the Ralts: Level up to level 3!"

**Musica's POV:**

"Not using attacks is cheating!" Wulf whined, but I threw a coin at him.

"Street rules, bitch! I don't give a fuck." I laughed, as my friends came over to congratulate me. All of them were great friends. Shu… Star… Pid… Lux… Pipi… and… OH CRAP!

As I began to run, I heard my friends laughing, as Bunny chased me. Thanks a lot, guys. You're really good friends. Suddenly, I heard Wulf's voice. "That's what happens when you insult me!"

"What?" I asked, when Wulf tackled me down to the ground, and began to run away as Bunny dived onto me.

"YOU GET GLOMPED BY FANGIRLS!" he cackled.

"!" I screamed as Bunny began to snuggle me so much that it went from creepy to painful.

Shu sighed, as the others laughed. "I would trade places with you if I could, dude."

_**To be continued…**_

_Hey, I know this chapter didn't have much comedy in it, but still, don't bother me about it, okay?_

_Again, I'm putting up Sign Ups so you can have the chance to appear in the story. However, you will most likely be a minor character, unless your Sign Up is really good, okay?_

_Also, no copying Musica's fighting style. No Martial Arts Ralts. That's Musica trademarked._

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Species: **_(Human works too)_

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Love Interest: **_(same as "Knows".)_

**Knows: **_(nobody, or one of the characters made by you or me. Also describe their relationship.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya? It's TrueXSong! I'm feeling like a 3-year old at the moment!_

_It's the third chapter… Musica won't be evolving for a while. However, he will, so please be patient._

_From now on, everyone who wants to sign up, please send the form to me by Private Messaging._

_Iif you want to see a certain species to be in the story, please request it in the review section._

_Half the main characters disappearing… a few reoccurring characters appearing._

_Lily is the character or Wageofwar._

_Into the Night is by Nickelback and Santana. However, like most songs in the story, it is written by Musica in here._

_Starbuster: I'm sorry, but REJECTED. You did not even finish your SU, nor did you make a sign up for Wave. Also, there isn't enough detail. Fix it, please._

_**Disclaimer in behalf of every chapter: I do NOT own Pokémon nor do I own any of the music in this series. However, it will be said that Musica wrote them, because the Pokémon world is not our world. If you have any complaints, please review. If you do not have any complaints, still review. If you are trolling, you do not get a cookie. Good day.**_

**Ch.3:**

**Musica's POV:**

I grabbed my horns as I got up from bed. During the night, I had the strangest dream that I saw Dark getting killed, so Mew dragged him into my head, and I punched him for quite a few reasons…

One of the reasons I hit him… was just for the fun of it.

Well, that might have been fun, but it still seems like a weird dream… did it mean that I was going to get bad news today?

I turned around, and saw Rose frowning to me. Oh crap, here it comes… "Musica, I have some bad news… can you handle it?"

_Strange, I'm usually happy when I'm right… _I thought in my head.After I nodded to her, Rose sighed, and began to speak. "Jake and Mary are going on a Pokemon journey from now on… and Ben is giving Lux to his little brother, who is going on a pokemon journey… meaning you won't be able to see Star, Lux, Pipi, or Pid again…"

At this, I was devastated. Not only were they good friends to me, but Star and Pid were the only flying types I knew… meaning… nobody could save him from Bunny from now on. Also, Pipi was so cute that it was funny…

Yea, the 1-foot tall fighter likes cute things. Is that so bad? I don't even remember where I learned how to fight… I think I just copied a whole bunch of anime when I was even younger.

Anyways, seeing as how I was taking things pretty well, Rose smiled, and headed off to get my bottle. How much longer will I need that damn thing? I swear, if I'm being fed from a bottle as a Gallade…

…okay, that's an image I didn't want to imagine.

Sighing, I hopped off the bed, and went over to the window, to see a Rattata insulting Wulf the Poochyena. Suddenly, a Jynx began chasing the poor purple rat… I sweat dropped, now knowing that somehow, Wulf was right when he told me that those who insult him gets caught by fangirls, who had one common problem: they were all annoying.

It was at this time that Rose began to talk again. Well, she talked a lot to me when I'm having breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but those times she's giving me baby talk. I'm just lucky I can go to the restroom by myself. "Oh, and before I forget, the houses on both sides of ours just got taken by new families!"

I perked up at this. Maybe there will be new friends now? "But we'll have to visit them tomorrow… I heard they're still busy today.

So, the best way to kill time during the day is going to work… but I can't do that, because it's a Saturday. That also meant I would be forced to hang out with Shu, who I can trust, Lux, who was a bit hyperactive, and Bunny, who was insane.

Luckily for me, Wulf decided to keep an eye on us to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone. Anyone meaning me, because of Bunny… Wulf was already an adult Pokémon by age, and he was actually pretty nice, once you get him away from that annoying Noah… Luckily for me, Noah was grounded, and had to stay inside his house. Yea, everyone was happy about this.

Either way, we began to head to the park. Our group consisted of Rose, Wulf, Bunny, Shu, Lux, and of course, me. Yea, we're a bit of a screwed up group. I mean, we're a cute girl who is actually still madly in love with her deceased boyfriend, an ego-filled puppy, a perverted rabbit, a trustworthy friend, a hyperactive lion pup, and of course, the kung-fu master psychic who is actually a teenage boy reborn. Yea, once you got to know us, we were strange as hell.

Finally, when we got there, we saw another girl sitting at the bench where Rose and her friends usually sat, so Rose went ahead and sat next to her, as we rushed onto the playground. There a Ralts on the swings... Wait, what? Dang… so I'm not the only Ralts… actually, that was a good thing. Now I can finally meet with one of my current species!

**Rose's POV:**

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked the other girl, trying to be nice. She smiled back to me, and spoke.

"My name is Sakura, I moved here from Hoenn! What's yours?" she asked nicely, and I smiled as I answered her question. "Oh, Rose, huh? That's a very pretty name!"

"Thanks! Your name is pretty too!" I smiled, and my eyes widened when I saw the Ralts. I looked at Sakura, with my widened eyes. "You have a Ralts as well?"

"Yea, her name is Lily!" She smiled, until she noticed that I said "as well". For a second, she looked around a bit, until she spotted Musica, who was going up a ladder. Don't ask me how he did it with such tiny fingers, I don't know either. "Wow! A pure-white Ralts! And it isn't even albino!"

My eyes widened at this, since I did not tell her that yet… how did she know that Musica wasn't albino? He looked just as if he was albino! "Oh, I have really good eyesight. When he was climbing the ladder, I saw his eyes… I didn't see the color very well, but they sure weren't red, meaning he isn't Albino. Although Ralts' natural eye color is red, albinos of the Ralts still have that eye color as well. Can't really explain the guitar case, though."

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about Pokemon." I gasped, eyes widened at her. She was definitely a Pokemon Trainer… I could learn some things from her, so I could take care of Musica better! "Could you teach me how to take care of Ralts? He hatched just recently…"

"What a coincidence, mine too! I learned from my parents, so maybe you can come over sometime and find out!" she smiled. So, I made a new friend, and there were benefits to being friends with her as well! Great!

**Musica's POV:**

"Hey, I'm Musica! What's your name?" I asked the Ralts, and somehow, I found that this one was actually female. Maybe it's Ralts nature to be able to see what gender the other one is.

"I'm Lily! Nice to meet you, Musica!" the Ralts smiled, as she got off the swings. By the graceful way she jumped off, it was clear that she had practiced dancing for when she evolved. It seemed to me that she was also closer to evolution than I was, but not by much. After all, we were both newborns… or at least, that's what we looked like, anyway.

I noticed that she was blushing, and I realized that I was staring at her for a while… scratching the back of my head, I chuckled slightly. Suddenly, Shu's voice was heard. "Dude, is this your new girlfriend, or is this another guy?"

"HEY! That's really rude!" Lily yelled, and Shu smiled.

"Well, a girl, huh? Then how would you like to go on a date with me later?" Shu asked, but Lily used Confusion to send Shu flying across the playground.

Rose took notice of this, and rushed to Shu's side, as did I. Lily was wide-eyed… she must have thought that he was just another random flirt, not one of my friends… Rose began to talk. "Shu, are you alright? Sakura, do you have a Potion?"

"Of course not…I was just hit by a psychic-type attack…" he groaned, as Lily's trainer, who was apparently named Sakura, handed Rose a Potion. He looked directly at me with saddened eyes, as he reached for me. "Musica… avenge me…"

Quickly I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my back, making him land on his feet. "Enough drama."

Rose gave me a thumbs-up, which I tried to mimic, but then saw that my fingers were too small to do it in the first place, so I didn't. I made her giggle at my cuteness, though. I hope that counts for something, because I have no idea. However, Sakura's eyes were widened, as she looked at me. "…your Ralts is a break-dancer?"

"No, he's a-" she began, but then I began break dancing, making both their eyes widen. "Huh. That's new."

"Musica, where do you keep learning this stuff?" asked Bunny with adoring eyes, and I winked at her.

"S-E-C-R-E-T." I spelled out, but then realized that she can't read or write in human languages. "It spells out secret."

She made an understanding look, when I noticed that Lily was standing next to me. I then realized that my hair covered my eyes, so winking was of no use whatsoever. Then, Sakura's voice was heard. "Wow, so your Ralts knows kung-fu?"

Lily looked at me with wide eyes, and I grinned. I took out my guitar from my guitar case, and played the guitar solo from the song Into the Night, and everyone's eyes widened. If you don't know the song, then go check it up on YouTube. Chuckling slightly, I scratched the back of my head, slightly embarrassed. Apparently, the girls saw this, and looked at their Ralts with sly grins. We looked at each other, looked back at our trainers, and then shook our heads, neither one of us showing any emotion. Rose looked unsatisfied, but Sakura had an idea… "Hey, how about we have a Ralts battle?"

"Um… Musica doesn't know any moves other than Growl…" Rose spoke, but then Lily, Sakura, and I looked at her with crossed arms, raising an eyebrow, although Lily and my eyebrows weren't visible. Rose rolled her eyes, and nodded. Smiling, we got into battle positions. "but how about we just let the Pokemon fight without their trainers?"

Grinning, Sakura nodded.

**Lily's POV:**

So, I was going to have a battle against the first-ever Ninja Ralts? That's cool!

Just the thought of battling against Musica made me grin, for multiple reasons. One, I wanted to fight someone new for once. Two, he was pretty cute. Three, he's friends with that Riolu, who I really want to hit a few more times. I'll probably sneak an attack and say it's an accident. A Poochyena who came with Musica got into the referee's area, and then began to speak. "Are both sides ready?"

"Ready!" I happily chirped as I got ready to use a Confusion attack, when Musica got into a badass battle stance where he crossed his legs, and had his hands in open palms, crossing his arms as well…

Kyaa! Am I blushing?

It was then that I noticed that Musica's face was void of emotion, and I couldn't sense any emotion from him at the moment either. Still emotionless, he began to speak. "Ready."

"BEGIN!" the Poochyena yelled, and I shot my Confusion attack, charging up another Confusion. However, Musica dodged by twirling on his right foot, and I quickly used the attack the moment Musica hit me. He hit me with a palm, then spun his hand, dealing more damage, but then I realized that he grabbed the white cloak that served as clothing for a Ralts. When my attack hit Musica, he let his guard down on purpose, and got shot much farther than he should have been, while taking me with him. Quickly he delivered many furious blows to my back, and then right away he spun me over his head, and threw me into the air, as he landed. I began to scream, when I landed softly on his hand.

"Pretend to be hurt." He whispered to me, and I did as told. If he had used an uppercut right there, then I would have been knocked out for sure, but he was thinking of my safety instead…

Or maybe it was his pride. After all, he did get me by surprise when he grabbed my clothes. Either way, it was pretty hot.

Musica threw me up once more, and then rushed forward, ready to give me a bunch of punches... Of course, I had to use my secret weapon that I got through my father's DNA…

**Musica's POV:**

I could have beaten her just then. However, my pride was saying that there was something wrong with her… her movements weren't as graceful as when she attacked Shu, but she was more… rigid. Maybe she was tired from that attack, I don't know. Her face suddenly got red just before we began fighting… That might have been a clue to a illness or something. I don't know.

Either way, my pride stops me from fighting an enemies who don't want to fight, as well as enemies who are not feeling well. Most likely, she was holding back, and I did NOT like that.

Once again I charged at Lily, now that she realized that she can't hold back either, she began to throw glowing stars at me. Quickly I dodged and rushed in, but the stars came back and hit me on my back. This was probably Swift… okay, I have GOT to make her teach me that attack.

As she continued to use Swift on me, I kept hitting her with close-range attacks… my attacks were faster, but her attacks were stronger. It was a battle between speed and power. However, seeing as how Ralts did not have high defensive abilities, nor did they have high endurance, we would both fall pretty soon now…

Quickly, I grabbed her arm just as she was about to use another attack, and flipped her over my shoulder. However, her attack was still launched, and it was Swift, as usual. At the same time as she hit the ground, the attack hit me as well, and we both fell onto the ground, unable to fight any more. Our trainers came over and healed us up, and we shook hands as we were getting healed with items. I have decided on her to be my rival… Once she became a Gardevoir, and I a Gallade, we much face off once again.

That is, if I'm still a Pokemon by then…

"MUSICA! HOW DARE YOU NOT FINISH HER OFF WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?" Shu yelled, trying to hit me with my own guitar case. Quickly I gave him an uppercut, chopped at his arms, and then took back my guitar case before the contents broke.

"Never touch the guitar case again." I spoke, and he nodded. Smiling, I helped him up, as he groaned.

When we checked, it was time to go home, so we waved goodbye to Sakura and Lily as we parted, until we found out something. She was one of the two new neighboring families… Lily and Sakura lived in the house on the right of ours. After a bit of laughing, we promised to go greet the other new family tomorrow, and each went into our own homes. Both Lily and I were still weak, it'd be great if we could have a long battle when we get strong. That was it wouldn't end as quickly as it did today.

**Lily's POV:**

"See you tomorrow, Lily!" spoke Musica as he walked inside Rose's house. Blushing, I followed Sakura into her house. Right away I went over to the couch and sat down, as Sakura went to go make my dinner. Being born yesterday, I had to be fed from a bottle, and by what he told me, Musica was apparently the same. When she came with the bottle, however, She didn't give it to me right away as she usually did, but rather, she gave me a sly grin.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Sakura teased, and I felt a blush rushing to my face. "I knew it!"

I began to protest, but she wouldn't listen… so I slapped her, making her stop and begin feeding me. Yea, if I learned anything from watching TV, there's one thing…

Bitch-slapping solves EVERYTHING.

**Musica's POV:**

"NO SHIT!" I yelled at the TV, frustrated at the main character of a TV show I was watching. Dude was such a retard!

It was at this at this time that Rose came in the room with my bottle. "Musica, why are you screaming at the television?"

She looked at the TV, then to me, and then grinned slyly. I was confused at first… but then I remembered that I was watching a romantic comedy. Well, that explains the stupid main character… but something told me that she wasn't talking about that… and I would confirm that… now. "You're in love with Lily, aren't you?"

At this, I raised my eyebrow. "Do you really think I would even think of cheating on you?"

"Admit it!" she laughed, but I just put on a confused look. Why was she- oh, right. I'm a Pokemon. She is my girlfriend, while she wasn't my girlfriend. She was my girlfriend, but I wasn't her boyfriend… but I actually was.

Okay, this is so freaking confusing. As well as the fact that I could read and write human, but I couldn't actually speak human languages. What the hell was with that?

After a while of arguing, she finally remembered to feed me, and we ended up having to bathe. Apparently, Ralts are very sensitive, so they had to mature for a few days before being able to bathe. Of course, I was excited, since I could finally get clean. However, then I realized something…

I was too short for the bathtub.

Despite all my protests, Rose laughed and grabbed me, took me into the shower, and began to undress as I covered my eyes. She noticed this, as well as the blush on my face, and laughed. "Come on, Musica. Let's get you clean."

She picked me up again, and took me into the shower… oh God, why did you have to make me so prideful? This would be heaven for most guys, but for me, this was hell…

Suddenly, Rose pried my hands away from my face, and I saw heaven/hell for a second… until I lost consciousness. Lucky I wasn't human at the time, or this would have been so embarrassing…

I then found myself in a room, as a human, alone with Mew. She giggled, and I noticed that I was naked, so I quickly covered myself with a towel. "Musica, the results are out. You can either wait until you are a Gallade that knows Stored Power and Brick Break, which at that time, you'll be able to get cool new abilities when you turn back into a human, or I can use my own power right now, but when you become a human, you'll be just like how you were before you died. No special powers."

"LATER!" I screamed, making her flinch.

"Do you really want those powers that badly? You don't even know then yet!" she asked, until she saw my frantic face.

"I DON'T CARE! ROSE IS HAVING A BATH WITH ME!"

At this, she blinked, then backed away, glaring at me as if I was some sort of pervert. "No, no, no. I mean she forced me to have a bath with her, and if I become human while we are both naked…"

"Don't worry, I know you very well, so I know what your response would be in that situation." Mew laughed, as she came floating closer to me. "Okay then, I'll visit you again in a few months. Have fun having baths with your girlfriend until then!"

"Wait… wha-"

"Bye!" she waved, as I began to lose consciousness… and regained consciousness in the bath, with Rose shaking me. My eyes widened, then I covered them again right away.

Maybe I should have become human right then…

_To be continued…_

Chapter Three is done, maggots! Now, review before I send Mr. Popo to you!

HE'S ALWAYS WATCHING YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya! It's TXS!_

_First off, I'd like to say that I apologize for the last chapter, I accidentally erased some of the wrong words. Lux is indeed gone, and will not be part of the group. =(_

_From now on, please ask questions through the REVIEW, and not the PM. That way, I can answer all the questions at the same time, when I post the new chapter. Kay?_

_If anyone has ideas to make the story better, please tell me through my blog. _

_Wageofwar: Thanks! Oh, and although Mr. Popo won't be sent to you, you don't get a cookie! _

_=D_

_Clear Skydancer: is the creepy guy with huge eyes from Dragon Ball. I suggest you watch TeamFourStar's abridged version. Oh, wait. I just got a PM saying that you did. Never mind, then. You know how creepy he is, then. PECKING ORDER._

_Chaos Paradox: Mwahaha just for that I might drag it out further! …naw, I'm just kidding._

_Guardian54: first off, I'd like to say that I didn't even know what it was until my friend on serebiiforums told me about it. I will NEVER write a lemon, and if you don't know what it is, please use urbandictionary to find it._

_Guardian54: Don't worry, I had that in mind. However, they will be MINOR characters, not main characters. Oh, and Close Combat? NO. There is a specific reason why I chose those two attacks. Get it? Got it? Good. (sorry if I sound rude)_

_Mitchell Scott and all his pokemon are created and owned by Clear Skydancer. I have no claim over them. =)_

_**Disclaimer in behalf of every chapter: I do NOT own Pokémon nor do I own any of the music in this series. However, it will be said that Musica wrote them, because the Pokémon world is not our world. If you have any complaints, please review. If you do not have any complaints, still review. If you are trolling, you do not get a cookie. Good day.**_

**Ch.4:**

**Musica's POV:**

I woke up at morning, in Rose's arms. Right away I blushed, and found myself unable to move away, for although I had the better fighting skills, she had the better physical strength, thanks to my Ralts body. Normally, I wouldn't mind this, but I'm already a kung-fu Ralts, nobody needed me to become perverted as well. Actually, I can't think of a species of Pokémon you would want to be perverted.

Due to my constant squirming, Rose eventually woke up, but instead of letting me go, she took it as me getting more comfortable, and kissed my forehead. I blushed, which didn't help, but what did help was that she saw the clock. Upon seeing the clock, she immediately let me go, got up, and began to get ready. Of course, I still turn away when she changes. No matter what species I was, I was still a male, and so it would be wrong to watch her change, even if she was your girlfriend. While she was getting ready, I decided to go to the window as usual to get some fresh air.

Once she showered and changed clothes, I was fed, and then Rose began to call some of her friends. To be exact, she called Ben, Victoria, as well as Sakura, who we met yesterday. I don't see the point in calling her, though. We could just open a window and yell. It may be rude, but it saves money, and she was JUST standing next to the window when Rose called her. Sakura lived right next door to us, for crying out loud!

Still, they had just woken up as well, so they had to get ready… I was already getting pissed off by the fact that I had to stay with Bunny for most of the day, without being able to battle. Thankfully, Rose saw that I was feeling very annoyed today, and gave me the phone so I could talk to the only partially-sane person that I could talk to at the moment. Lily. (Wulf was with the Pokémon Dentist, and yes, they exist)

"Hey Musica! How are you doing?" Lily's happy voice chirped from over the phone.

"TERRIBLE." I spoke, and Lily went silent for a second. During that silence, I spoke once more, whispering this time. "help… me…"

"How?" she asked, and I took a deep breath, and spoke in an emotionless voice.

"Throw Bunny off a cliff."

"…" Of course, silence came through the phone, until Lily's voice was heard again. "Musica, I think you need to rest some more."

"Probably so. Rose made me stay up for a while. She was nagging me, saying 'Admit it! You have a crush on her!' again and again. I never understood what she was talking abo-" I began, when I heard a loud "bang". Not the kind you hear when there is a gunshot, I mean the kind you hear when someone drops their phone. This sound was soon followed by some strange noises from two voices… I think it was squealing, but there why the hell would she say that, and who would be the other person? Lily probably dropped the phone because she got scared of a sound that came out of Sakura's computer, when she accidentally turned on a prank video on Youtube. "Er… Lily? You okay there?"

"Er… yea. Rose and I were… uh… watching a scary movie…?" she spoke rather awkwardly, but I just shrugged it off. Made sense… sort of. Sakura must be pretty damn stupid to let a newborn Pokémon watch a scary movie… she's going to end up five times worse than me at this rate… "By the way, Rose kept asking me the same thing…"

"Did you-" I began, only to be interrupted by Lily again.

"Yep, I bitch-slapped her. Solves everything, right?" Lily happily spoke. At this, my eyes widened… but not for long.

"…I was going to say 'Did you tell her to shut up?' but that works too, I guess." I laughed, Rose finally smiling, now that I seemed to have gotten over my depression. I hadn't. Why? Bunny was still coming. How can anyone solve it? GET RID OF HER. Or at least change her psychologically. Make her less annoying and smarter. Also, more quiet. She kind of talks too much.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and I said goodbye to Lily, then walked over to the door. Then I opened the door, only to be tackled down to the ground as usual, but this time, by TWO people. Not just Bunny, but Shu as well. "Shu, why are YOU tackling me?"

"I don't know, it looked fun!" he laughed, as I groaned. Quickly, their trainers picked them up, as Rose came to the door, and I got up.

"Hey, Rose! So, we're going to go see the new guy, right?" asked Ben and Victoria, as Rose nodded, smiling. I went further inside the house, and got my guitar case, which I put on right away. When I got back to the door, everyone was talking, and Sakura joined in as well. Upon seeing me, Lily began to wave at me, smiling. I smiled and waved back, as our trainers suddenly began to make the "aww" sound that symbolized cuteness. Well, I couldn't blame them, Ralts were very cute! They're like baby Teddiursas, or Vulpix pups!

"How are you today, Lily?" I asked, and she smiled and gave me a hand gesture, showing me that her day was good so far. At this, I gave her a thumbs-up, which I finally learned how to do with tiny fingers. Seriously, I want to evolve faster, so I can use my fingers better. Looking at Shu and Bunny, I kept my smile as I spoke again. "How about you two?"

"Pretty good, dude." Shu grinned, giving me a thumbs-up. "Sorry about earlier, by the way."

Bunny, who was acting a bit shy, smiled at me, and spoke. "Pretty good, Musica. How about you?"

"Because of yesterday, traumatized." I sighed, and they looked at me with wide eyes. At this, I rolled mine, and spoke. "I'll tell you some other time. Anyway, let's go greet the new neighbors!"

My fellow Pokémon smiled in agreement, as did the trainers, showing that they were thinking the same thing anyways. We all went out of the house, locking the door behind us, and went over to the house on the left of ours, and knocked on the door, where a boy with spiky blond hair greeted us. After a pause of silence, in which the boy looked over our group, he spoke. "…can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm your next-door neighbor, Rose Flores! These are my friends, Ben, Victoria, and Sakura. All of us are thirteen years old. The Pokémon are Shu, Bunny, Lily, and Musica." Rose explained, and the boy grinned at the sound of this. After all, he had just moved here, so he might become friends with these guys!

"Oh, well I'm Mitchell Scott, and I'm 14 years old. It's nice to meet you!" the boy greeted, as he opened the door further. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Rose smiled, as our group began to go in. To our surprise, there were no other human, but only a few Pokemon. There was a Salamance, Blaziken, Gengar, Frosslass, Ninjask, and an Absol, all of them wearing a strange necklace. Also, the Absol had reversed colors… "Oh wow! You have an 'Unknown Color Variation' Pokémon too!"

At this, Mitchell beamed. In case you don't know, that is a strong smile. "Yea! So I'm guessing that the Pure-White Ralts is yours, right?"

Rose simply smiled and nodded, and Mitchell began to speak again. "Okay, let me introduce you to my team. The Salamance is named Salamander, although we usually just call her Sala, Ifrit is the Blaziken, Fae is the Gengar, Shiva is the Frosslass, Sprite is the Ninjask, and of course, Vi, my Absol."

Vi began to purr as she was stroked by Mitchell, and Rose looked over his team, while we, the Pokémon, began to greet them. I got along pretty well with Ifrit, seeing as how our species were from the same region, as well as that our final evolutions are both Fighting types. Well, he reached his final already, but still. Lily and Bunny got along with Sprite, Fae, and Shiva, and within seconds they were working together to pull pranks on Shu. However, Shiva still got along with Shu and Bunny very well, seeing as how the three of them were pretty big flirts. The three of them began to talk about possible targets, and Shiva was again, surprised to find out that I was a boy. I noticed this and frowned, but shrugged it off. I then saw Shu beginning to talk to Vi, not flirting with anyone this time, seeing as how everyone was at least double his height. Vi got along great with Shu, especially after she scolded Lily and the others for bullying Shu. Too bad for her, she just changed targets to Sala.

Meanwhile, our trainers were all talking to each other… but then Ben's voice was heard. "Oh, right! Come to think of it, we should get into more detail on our Pokémon, right?"

"Sure! Although, there isn't much to say about my team… other than Ifrit and Sala, everyone is pretty mischievous, and likes to pull pranks on me or others. They're really great, they hate those who pick on the weak, but most of the time they're a handful." Mitchell explained, and his Pokémon began to chuckle. "Ben, how about you?"

"Shu, the Riolu, is my Pokémon… he's a bit of a flirt, but he thought Musica the Ralts was a girl. He has terrible luck with Ralts, and tends to get hit by them at least once every time he meets one. Still, he's a very kind kid." Ben explained, proud yet ashamed about his Riolu's personality. However, he didn't show the shame, and simple smiled. "Victoria, it's your turn."

"Bunny is my Buneary, but although she's a flirt, she's a very kind Pokémon, even if she's a bit mischievous. Besides, I think she has a crush on Musica." Victoria stated, just before Bunny pounced and began to try to hit Victoria. At this, everyone began to laugh, while Shu and I tried to pry Bunny off of Victoria.

"Okay, seeing as how she can't choose someone else to go next, I'll go. Lily the Ralts is a bit like Vi. She's kind of mischievous, yet she cares for her friends… but then again, Lily kind of has a bed temper." Sakura spoke, and I had to let Shu hold back Bunny as I let go of her, holding back Lily now. "Okay, you can go now, Rose. Oh, and I'm pretty sure Lily has a crush on Musica."

At this, I shrugged, and let go of Lily, letting my fellow Ralts to attack her trainer. While Lily was attacking Sakura, Vi came over and nudged me a little, and I just rolled my eyes. Finally, the one that we've all been waiting for, Rose, began to speak. "Looks like I'm last… Musica is the pure-white Ralts over there that was holding Lily back. The only thing I can say about him is… he's the strangest Pokémon you will ever meet, even if you meet a Latios who has a fear of height and motion sickness."

Mitchell and his team's eyes widened, staring at me. I crossed my arms and grinned, until Vi's paw reached for my guitar case, at which time I swatted the paw away. Mitchell began to speak. "So, your Ralts isn't very shy, he is very attached to his guitar, and he is a special color… that really is strange. No offence."

"No, it's fine. You don't even have the half of it anyway." Rose sighed, and I began to chuckle. Vi noticed this, and was confused, but then Rose continued. "Not only is he all the things you mentioned, but he is somehow knows how to read, write, play guitar, do martial arts, and apparently, break-dance."

Mitchell's group jaw-dropped, and I sweat-dropped. Sighing, I began to think something that the rest of my group was probably thinking as well… _New Rule: STOP TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT MUSICA!_

I looked around my group, and confirmed my theory. I sighed, and walked over, and poked Mitchell, who fell onto the couch, making me fall back onto the ground. It seemed that I wasn't completely void of Ralts behavior.

After I showed the newbies my talents, we all laughed about it. A whole bunch of Mitchell's Pokémon decided that they wanted to battle me, but my group convinced them not to, by telling them my actual level: 3.

Yea, since I tied in the last battle, I didn't get any experience from it, so Mitchell was going to show us a training spot that he had seen before. Of course, everyone followed, even Shu and Ben, even though Shu will only evolve once he actually gets a date. No, really. He got rejected so much times that the only way he can reach the happiness level is to finally score a date. Major fail, huh? On the other hand, Bunny was not that way. She got so many dates that she can only evolve if she finds true love.

…Yea, neither of those are going to happen. At least, I think so, anyway.

When we got there, Mitchell showed us a forest filled with Nidorans, Rattatas, Pidgeys, Bidoofs, and such. Of course, all of us agreed that we would only attack those who were violent, and let us play around until then. Mitchell's Pokémon, who were already too strong, decided to coach us, while Lily made a game where Shu and Bunny, where they both go off to flirt with Nidorans, Shu taking the females and Bunny taking the males, and leads them to Lily, who quickly pummels them with her super-effective psychic-type Confusion attack. Neither of them was into Nidorans, so both Shu and Bunny was okay with this game. Especially since they fought off the small army as well… but I wasn't. When I found out that they were doing this, I rushed over and quickly stopped the trio, then forced them to apologize to all the Nidorans' parents. Luckily they accepted our apology, and took their children back. Lily leveled up twice from her training, but I got the same result from stopping Lily, Shu, and Bunny. Everyone laughed about this, but was also happy that we were getting stronger so fast here. Of course, unrelated to levels, I learned some new martial arts moves from Mitchell's Pokémon. From all the techniques I knew, I had made some more unique techniques of my own design… as I usually did. Still, to have more is better. I was level five at the moment, so I had to get my mental strength up as well, since I get my first psychic-type attack on my next level. Trust me, Martial Arts is great at keeping you calm.

After all that was over, we decided to head back to Rose's house. We barely took an hour at the forest, but it still gave promising results, and we would head back for longer periods from now on.

Seeing as how Rose's house wasn't meant to be for so many people, Mitchell's Pokémon stayed at his house… other than Vi. Vi was the only one who came along, since she was the one of the smallest body size… other than the ones who would cause more trouble then she would. I mean, four were pranksters, two were okay, but both of them were bigger than the average human!

So yea, we ended up having tea at Rose's house, with five humans and five Pokémon. To the humans, it was a calm moment, watching us Pokémon instead of TV. The whole time, they thought we were being cute, with Lily and Bunny fighting over me as Shu was trying to help me, and Vi flirting with Shu. However, we knew the reality…

"Bunny, get the hell off of me before I throw you off." I growled, trying to watch the television. I was watching Deadliest Warrior, without Rose or any other human noticing… and my so-called "friends" were bothering me, forcing the TV show to be ended up ignored by everyone. Although I wanted to see it, I couldn't, due to Bunny

"LISTEN TO HIM AND LET GO!" Lily growled, trying to pull me away from the annoying Buneary. This, I respected, but the method of doing so was terrible. She was a newborn, but still!

"Why don't BOTH of you let go? My arms feel like they're going to fall off!" I asked, but both of them growled at me, making me sigh in discomfort. Right away, they went back to fighting over me. You know what? I'm never going to understand female Pokémon. Looking at Rose, I spoke. "Help!"

"Aww that's so cute! Our Pokemon are getting along! I wonder who Musica will choose?" Rose giggled, as the people began to talk.

"Five bucks on Lily getting Musica!" Sakura yelled, and Victoria grinned at her.

"Ten on Bunny getting Musica!" Victoria yelled, and I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I'm with Victoria!" Ben smirked, and Mitchell joined in as well.

"I'm going with Sakura's vote!" Mitchell spoke.

"I'm going with SHUT UP!" I yelled at the humans, and they just all began to laugh at me, as I began to blush out of embarrassment. You know? I used to have a Gardevoir and a Gallade before all this began, NOW I KNOW WHAT THEY FELT.

Oh, and no, my Ralts body's egg did not come from them. This body is from my Gallade's parents. My Gallade and Gardevoir aren't even together!

"How come you get the girls?" Shu complained, looking at me from in front of me. Vi was trying to comfort him, but he was still being envious.

"Because he's cuter than you. Also, Victoria showed me a picture of a Gallade, and I'm sure this guy will look even better." Bunny giggled, not letting go. At this, I facepalmed. As soon as I become human again, I'd have to torture Victoria until she starts begging.

I got up, tripped once because of Bunny, and then threw her into her trainer's arms. Meanwhile, I still looked extremely cute while doing all this. Yea, Ralts FTW.

…what? I warned her, didn't I? It's not my fault that she didn't listen!

Then I went back to watching Deadliest Warrior, but then the television turned off. I groaned and turned around, to see Rose looking at me.

"No wonder you've been acting rather violent since yesterday! That show is too violent for you, young man." Rose scolded, picking me up. I whined, hoping to get away with this by taking advantage of my cuteness, but she ignored it and kept holding onto me.

I then remembered something, and smiled. Victoria was letting Bunny down… For one, my anger was fading away now that I let it out. Not only that, but… _At least Bunny can't get me from up here. If she wanted to, then she'd have to be-_

Then I noticed something, and began to get frantic. _OH SH-_

Suddenly Bunny jumped up into Rose's arms, and hugged me, as I began to squirm about. How could I forget that she was a freaking rabbit? Her name is BUNNY, for crying out loud! I jumped out of her arms, and began to run to Rose's room, as I heard Victoria's voice from behind me. "Seems that it was Bunny who caused him to be that way… it's possible he was watching that show to get stronger, so he could stay away from her…"

For once, I can thank you, Victoria.

**Insanity's POV:**

It was a calm summer day, with peace and quiet as the gentle breeze cooled my body. Today was one of those rare days that I could stay calm, even though- "Hey boss! How ya doin? XD!"

OH HELL NO. I turned to the source of the voice, which continued to talk. "=) What's our next step? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hu-"

"SHUT UP, BETA!" I yelled, cursing under my breath. Beta was my Porygon-Z… the first one in existence, actually. He was part of my team… and yet all of them were insane. It made sense, seeing as how my name was Insanity, but still. I mean, somehow, they all not only know how to speak human languages, but they also found out HOW TO SPEAK SMILIES.

When I first found this out, "WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODY GATES OF HELL?" was what I thought, but then again, they were all so insane and idiotic that this somehow made sense.

First off, I named myself, so don't insult my parents. In fact, I had lost my memories many years ago, and never had any family, as far as I knew.

I sighed, as I passed by more of those pitiful humans, who thought that Pokémon and Humans could live in harmony, when in truth, humans were enslaving more and more Pokémon every day, to force them to do their work for them. We humans have gotten very arrogant, not to mention lazy… Who am I in all of this…?

Getting back to what I was talking about, I am a Pokemon Trainer who was at the age of 13. Yet, I am not a simple Trainer. I never attacked wild Pokemon for no reason, I never caught a Pokémon who wasn't willing to come with me, and I never forced Pokemon to do something. Still, that wasn't the only reason why I am not a normal trainer… I am someone who humans will learn to fear, and Pokemon will learn to respect.

Nobody knows of my name yet, but they will soon know… for I am Insanity… the one who will enslave the humans as they had enslaved the Pokémon… I will bring about a new era, and will rule over a perfect utopia!

_**To be Continued…**_

_Yep, I was having a writers block, sorry about how stupid this chapter was._

_Still, no worries. This story ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT, and the villain has just been introduced! =D_

_Sorry that the villain's scheme is so cheesy. Still, the character's uniqueness will make up for it. I promise._

_Please review any questions, or things I could do to make the story better!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ahahahahahahahahaha sorry peeps, I'm in a translation group, so I've been ignoring my fanfics for a while. However, know that I won't give up my stories!

…what translation group you ask? I won't tell you. Suck it. (I love saying that. It's fun to say.)

By the way, NO MORE SIGN UPS FOR BOTH OF MY FICS. I just got around 10 requests that I didn't even read. They're all deleted now, though.

Anyway, this is where the story gets serious… kinda. You will see the weakest of the enemies' group, even though he will be holding back… a lot… still, you'll see what he's like. And hate every moment of it. Or laugh your asses off. I prefer the first, since nobody will have to clean yo ass off the ground. (I'm angry today. Grr.)

Guardian54: again, won't write a lemon. So stop talking to me about it. That goes for EVERYONE. NO LEMONS.

WageofWar: thank you, and Insanity's a boy. I mean, think about it. Do you really think a girl would willingly name herself "Insanity"? XD

Clear Skydancer: HEY! Only I get to make TFS references! X3 naw you can do as you like. Thanks for your review!

Chaos Paradox: oh, you haven't seen the rest of his group yet… one of whom will appear here…. Hehehe…

Ridgyaxe: not really, Insanity wants to enslave all humans, while N just wants pokemon to be free.

Clear Skydancer(again): oh, you'll see…. Not now… but later…

UpgradedGir: CALM DOWN. I WILL. You don't need to send three PMs and one review for that!

**There have been the same disclaimers for the last four chapters, and therefore, no more disclaimers will be written. Just know that the disclaimers from chapters 1-4 apply to all chapters.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Musica's POV:**

Okay, so I knew that Rose and Sakura agreed to show Mitchell around the city. Still, I didn't really care, and I was tired. Victoria and Bunny finally left, so I was free to sleep… Dammit, I really hope Bunny falls off a cliff or something.

As I began to fall asleep, I found myself in an open field, with Mew smiling at me. I frowned at this, which made her frown. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you being here usually means there's something wrong, doesn't it?" I calmly answered, just before she slapped me. However, seeing as how her arm strength is pretty weak, she decided to whip me with her tail instead.

"Jerk. Anyway, I came because I needed to tell you something… When I revived you, I had to put a bit of my power into you… but you got a little bit too much, which explains your color and form." She sighed, and I pointed a finger… er… a hand… at her.

"See? I told you!" Once again, I was whipped, helping me realize a flaw in what she just said. "Wait, did you just say 'color AND form'? What's wrong with my body? I'm not a he-she-species, am I?"

"That is for me to know… and you to find out…" she giggled, while I facepalmed.

"Okay, if you're going to steal movie lines, then leave." I growled, being clearly pissed off. Hey, you can't blame me for being angry, can you? That's who Mew is!

"Okay, if that's what you want! See ya!" Mew suddenly replied, smiling like a child. She was cute, but really strange sometimes.

"Wait, what was that?" I asked, just after what Mew finished talking.

"Too late!" she giggled, as she disappeared. I facepalmed again as everything faded away.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Well, that was some way to make a first impression." Rose laughed nervously, blushing. Thankfully, Victoria went home with Bunny, so it was just Mitchell, Rose, and me at the moment. Where is Ben, you ask? I shot him with an AK-47, threw him off a cliff, and tossed down a grenade.

…naw I'm just kiddin'. I wouldn't kill him! He's actually at home, after being dragged away by his overprotective mother who was screaming at him for leaving without telling her.

Yea, there's apparently a reason why neither Ben nor Shu gets any girls.

"No, no. It's fine. Your friends seemed very… special." Mitchell laughed. He was practically holding himself back from rolling on the ground laughing. After Bunny and Ben's mother, he's been like this. Just look at him! He's twitching from time to time! "Well, thanks for agreeing to show me around. It's great to meet some people around my age."

**Insanity's POV:**

I sighed in grief. Oh, don't get me wrong. No matter what, I will get my utopia. The problem was, the way to get it.

_Now, if I am to create my utopia, I'll first have to take over the world… In order to take over the world, I'll need powerful weapons, or at least powerful pokemon. In order to grow powerful pokemon, I'll need to find some unique pokemon. Although my pokemon are very powerful and unique, I'll need more…_

As I passed by some more of those wretched humans, my eyes widened at what I just saw. I was seeing a girl carrying a pure-white Ralts! Not only that, but I saw something on his back… what is that?

…whatever it is, it may be something great.

Quickly, I turned around, and rushed in front of her and her friends. "Excuse me… is that a Pure-white Ralts you have there?"

"Um… yes, why?" she replied in a soft voice. I haven't looked at her face yet, but I didn't really care. My attention was to that Ralts… "Do you want to have a battle or something? Because my Ralts doesn't know any moves yet… he just uses martial arts."

My eyes widened again. _Yes… this is exactly what I need. A powerful, unique Pokemon…_

I smiled to her, and shook my head. "No thank you. I was just surprised."

I began to walk away, grinning maliciously. That Ralts would be mine… and I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to kill the others to get it.

Quickly, I rushed to a hidden area, and held the Pokeball containing my weakest Pokemon. He would be the test subject, so that I could measure the Ralt's current abilities… as well as his friends'. I threw the Pokeball into the air, grinning. "Come out, E! It's time for you to move your lazy ass and work!"

**Musica's POV:**

"Wake up, Musica!" I heard Rose's voice, as I woke up. I tried to rub my eyes, but failed miserably at that due to all my hair, so I just let it stay natural. We were in a park at the moment, Lily and Vi were playing with Sakura and Mitchell, yet I couldn't see any other people here. Suddenly, I was knocked back by a soccer ball, from Vi's direction. Of course, Rose freaked out. "Are you okay?"

Smiling, I nodded, and grinned. I kicked the soccer ball to Vi, who hit it back with the side of the blade on her head. Lily jumped out of nowhere, kicking the ball away, before it hit me, and I gave her a thumbs-up as I rushed towards the ball. I began to move, and kicked the ball at Vi once more, only to have her hit it back again, this time hitting me right on my forehead.

I fell to the ground, as Vi began to chuckle, and Lily screamed. To her surprise, I got up normally as if nothing happened, took my head, and laughed. Lily soon joined me in my laughter, as I lied back down onto the ground.

I was without a care in the world… until I saw something falling from the sky.

Suddenly, a large Dodrio fell out of the sky, landing a bit away from us, and began to speak while it spun its heads around. "DOCTOR OCTAGGONAPUS BWAAAGH!"

The moment it spoke the last word, it shot three Hyper Beams at the same time, all swirling together, fusing into one. Strangely, the large laser was blue, not orange. Not to mention that it seemed like one huge laser going straight, not swirling.

Quickly, Rose jumped out of the way, screaming as she held tightly onto me. The Dodrio stomped a foot, and screamed in a strange accent this time. "OI AHM DOKTA 3! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!"

"Did that Dodrio just speak English?" Sakura yelled, as she rushed over to us, and I realized that it HAD. A Pokemon was speaking English! Sort of! Not really! None of us can truly understand him…

"I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!" this so-called "doctor 3" yelled, as the same laser from before shot out from his beaks. However, this time his voice was a bit deep… where had I heard that voice before?

"Internet Memes!" yelled Mitchell, as Vi clamped her teeth onto the Dodrio's left neck with Bite. "He's using internet memes!"

Of course! This annoying bird was using internet memes to annoy us into lowering our guard! Either that, or it's just plain retarded!

…actually, to think of it, the second option sounds more realistic… speaking human or not, it was CRAZY.

Suddenly, the Dodrio used a furious combo of three Drill Pecks at the same time, stabbing into Vi's side. Vi yelped in pain as she was sent flying, while the Dodrio kicked some sand into Lily using Mud Slap. However, Dr.3 somehow kicked the sand… leaving behind the form of a Mudkip in the sand. "So I herd you liek Mudkipz?"

"Lily!" yelled Sakura, as she rushed to her Ralts.

"Vi!" yelled Mitchell, as he rushed to his Absol at the same time.

When the two glared at Dr.3, the bird already had strange masks of an absolutely disgusting smile on, and spoke. "Problem?"

"DIE, TROLLFACE!" I yelled, as I charged at the bird, holding a stick that I found on the ground. If I was going down by lasers, I'm going down fighting.

However, instead of stopping me with a laser, he just put on a stupid look, and spoke. "DERP."

" JEEEEEEENNNKIIINSSS!" he yelled, as he kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying into a tree. Rose screamed, but I charged in once again, knowing that I had to defeat this foe in order to protect her. However, my eyes widened when Shu rushed up in front of me to fight. Yet, he was still just as useless, and got roundhouse kicked instead. "CHUCK NORRIS!"

"All y0u n00bz di3 0r I'11 ca11 P3d0b3ar!" Dr.3 yelled, and my eyes widened. Ever since a kid at our school talked about pedobear, it's become such a dick in my life… but then again, it pretty much always ended up the same in the end.

~flashback~

"Hey, look at this picture of pedobear!" I heard for the seventy-whatever-the-hell-it-was time today. Instantly I took out a post it note, and stuck it on the kid's forehead as I walked past. He took off the note, and looked at it, reading "meet me behind the school after school" with horror. For the rest of the year, he never talked about pedobear again.

~flashback end~

Grinding my teeth, I reached towards my pocket, but realized I didn't have any post-its anymore, nor pockets, for that matter, so I just stabbed my stick into the annoying jackass bird's side. Of course, it wasn't very sharp, so it didn't go in all that far, and it probably didn't hurt all that much either. "DO NOT USE 1337 SPEECH! ALSO, NEVER TALK ABOUT PEDOBEAR IN YOUR LIFE!"

"U MAD?" he asked, and I shoved the stick deeper into his flesh. Still, the results were the same. By the way, for those of you who thought of men when reading that sentence, read a bible, if you would.

"Wait, was he using 1337 speech? If so, then his name isn't Dr.3… but Dr.E?" spoke Mitchell. Thank you, dude. Talk about the villain's name right now. Oh no, don't mind the ones who are GETTING KILLED HERE!

Suddenly, Dr._E_ smiled with his middle head, and moved his other two heads so it looked like he was giving us a thumbs-up with his right head. "Cool Story, Bro."

"That's it, let's get rid of this guy." Mitchell suggested, as Dr.E put on a Reaction Face. You don't know what it is? Well, Google it. You should be able to find a few pictures.

"But how? His Internet Memes are, surprisingly, too powerful!" Sakura asked, but I just grinned. We could beat him at his own game… and I knew Mitchell knew a thing or two about internet memes, from what Vi had told me about her trainer. I tugged Mitchell's jeans, and when he looked down, I copied the movements of Kamehameha, which made him smile. He had understood what I was trying to tell him… I smiled to him as well, and we both spoke at the same time to Dr.E, with him speaking human, while I was speaking Pokemon.

"Hey you. How many times do you think you want us to punch you?" we asked, and Dr.E smiled, finding an opportunity for another annoying internet meme.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" he laughed, until he realized what he just said. "! Plz n03z! DO NOT WANT! I g!ve you Cak3!"

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Mitchell and I yelled, as we began to beat up the bird. However, while we were hitting, we noticed something… we were hitting a pillow.

The REAL Dr.E, who was behind us, began to laugh. When he finished, he began to speak once more... as much as how much everyone wished that his beaks would fall off or something. "IT'S A TRAP! TROLLING SUCCESFUL!"

Then, he began to dance awkwardly, much to everyone's confusion, until the lyrics came out, and I gagged. "It's RICKROLL!"

"GET HIM! HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO COPY THAT SONG ANY LONGER!" yelled Mitchell, as if he understood what I was saying, but it was too late. Dr.E smiled to us, and spoke, laughing like a maniac. Even if it was extremely fitting, it was just as annoying.

"Enjoy your AIDS!" after he said this, Dr.E somehow flew away. How? I have no idea how Dodrios can fly, seeing as how they have no wings, but I wasn't one to question. After all, I was revived into something that looks like a small kid, thanks to a magical and mythical floating cat... thing… something. I want to hit him one more time… just ONE more time…! _But in order to do that, I'd need to be able to fly… but I can't… It was a total loss. We couldn't do anything._

_Well, we did get a FEW hits in, but those were probably only connected due to the damn bird letting us._

I was completely forgetting that I stabbed a stick into his side, but that's really not the point. Besides, it didn't do much damage in the first place. Dude was annoying, but freaking TOUGH.

"So," sighed Sakura, as she turned to Mitchell. I'm pretty sure she was one to start up conversations at any time, but what was she going to say at a time like this? "where did you learn internet memes?"

Mitchell just raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded in understanding, blushing slightly at how stupid she sounded. After all, it's INTERNET memes. Where else in hell would you learn about them from? The radio?

Meanwhile, Ben came out of the woods, running, bringing Pokemon medicines such as Potions. "Hey guys, I snuck out again… what happened here?"

"Don't ask." sighed Rose, as she began to treat my arm. The potion stung slightly at first, but I knew it was supposed to be good for me, so I just endured it. I saw Lily doing the same, making me smile. Just then, the Potion touched a place on my back that's been kind of hurting for a while now…

Suddenly, I felt a small strange feeling on my back that increased the pain slightly, making me flinch… and yet, I grinned, knowing something now. _I now know what the power you left behind did to me, Mew… and I thank you for that… Maybe I CAN get one more hit…?_

_**To be continued…**_

_Yep, a cliffie. Suck it._

_Well, I'm having a real pain of a weekend, so I'll leave it at this. Understood? Agai,, DO NOT SEND ME MORE SIGN UPS. I SERIOUSLY WILL CONSIDER SENDING AFTER YOU._

_Musica: and you ARE going to subscribe to us, right?_

_: damn right you are!_

_Chuck Norris: I'm just here because I can. Oh, and here's a "Me" fact. _

_One time Chuck Norris slept in the back of a fire truck. A drop of his drool fell onto the seat, and the truck eventually became known as Optimus Prime._

_Chuck Norris: yep, I'm epic._

_Musica: but Bruce Lee can stick kick yo ass! I don't care if you kill me! I'm already dead! -_

_TrueXSong: *ninja-kicks him in the face* hey, Musica?_

_Musica: WHAT?_

_TrueXSong: Shut up._

_Musica: …wha-_

_TrueXSong: suck it._

_Rose: just so you know, TrueXSong isn't talking about "that way", for the pervs out there. Next, a word from our surprise guests, Hinata Hyuga, Kisuke Urahara, and Zoro, True's fave character from Naruto. Bleach, and One Piece._

_Hinata: He-hello… gave me a script earlier… but it was indecent… so I didn't use it…_

_Urahara: hahahahaha darn it._

_Zoro: why the hell did 4kids or funimation change my name? Is it a crime to have an R in my name, without having an L? Are they going to get rid of Franky and Brook from the anime? I am gathering comrades so we can storm their base and-_

_TrueXSong: yesyesyes, all your base are belong to us, very funny. Moving on, the end of this chappie._

_Zoro: but I'm not done ranti-_

_TrueXSong: BYE!_


	6. Chapter 6

ANNOUNCEMENT: due to school and other crap, I'll be putting all my stories on hiatus until school ends... well, all except ONE. so I want all my readers to vote on which one you want to continue... ON THE REVIEWS. I won't count votes that are sent to me as a PM.

You can also vote for me to start a whole new story as well... and if so, please choose what kind it should be. (new Pokemon story, Naruto story, Dragon Drive story, Negima story, etc)

I'll be counting votes for a month or so, then I'll delete these announcements. Please cast your votes now!


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, if you've been reading Child of the Kyuubi: Secrets, you may know that I've decided to do that story, along with this one for now. If it gets too challenging, I'll have a poll of this and Kitsune. Kay? :3 _

_(Don't stab me in my sleep please, last warrior 7…)_

_Kitsune: Disapproved. There are far too many pokemon fans, it wouldn't be fair._

_Don't worry, Kitsune. There's a second rule that'll only be told here. If I don't get 30 ACTUAL reviews by the time it reaches the fifth chapter, I'll be doing that until I get time to work on this again._

_Lastly, there's a third rule: UpgradedGir's votes, sign ups, and reviews will NOT be counted in ANY of my current and future polls, SU accepting, and etc. EVER._

_Clear Skydancer: you are one of my favorite readers! :D_

_U7JK-whatever: thanks, and sorry about not being able to type your name o.0_

_Kalakar: I already have Insanity's Team in my head, and you'll meet them this chapter._

_V1ll337: wow, thanks!_

_Ultimateemh: thanks._

_CSD again: now, do you HONESTLY want spoilers? P.S. Cereal Guy?_

_CSD on ch5: Korean. I'm a Korean. (darn you Rucka Rucka Ali…)_

_Mark: well thank you, mark._

_Wageofwar: thank you for giving a spoiler. (dammit)_

_Ridgyaxe: …just…no._

Btw, I won't be doin' disclaimers anymore, EXCEPT on the first chapter of each series. READ IT. (so I don't get sued)

**Ch. 7 (actually ch6)**

**Musica's POV**

I grinned, and breathed in deeply. My friends all looked at me strangely and I began to shiver, due to me trying to force my new limbs out faster. To me, it was eagerness to get stronger faster. To others, I just looked like I wanted to take a crap.

"Er… Musica…? What are you doing…?" asked my trainer, but I didn't care. I kept focusing, until everyone heard what sounded like a bone popping.

"Musica the Ralts: Level up to level 6! New Move: Confusion!"

I grinned at what I heard from Rose's Pokedex. Apparently, my gaining wings was enough to level me up a whopping three times. That's a lot for a Ralts! They level up freaking slow!

However, since I didn't know how to use my new features very well, I had to try them out first… Carefully, I began to experiment until I found out how to unfold them, shocking everyone. I tried flapping them, but it didn't work that well, so I tried putting more effort into them. I decided that even if I didn't beat that fucking bird up today, I'd do it next time I meet him, so I kept on practicing.

**Insanity's POV:**

I sat inside my home as I waited for that fucking annoying bird of mine. What could be taking him so long?

Before you get the wrong idea, no, I'm not adopted. What kind of shitty ruler would I be if I ruled over a utopia with some lady who isn't even related to me screaming "GO TO BED, YOUNG MAN! IT'S 2 A.M.!" at me while I was giving orders to my minions? No, I live inside an abandoned warehouse that I convinced people that it was haunted by scaring off everyone who came by.

Soon I saw E flying in, and scowled. "Why the hell were you so late this time?"

E, for once, looked pissed… pissed at me. What in the world could have made him angry? Right away, he answered the question I asked myself in my head. "J00 li3d! Widdle boeh sh0uldn't be in y0ur army!"

"Oh really? He's that weak?" I asked, confused… but then E shook his head…s…

"N0! H3 sh0u1d b3 1n m1n3! D3a7h t0 Colonel Sanders!" he yelled, and I, confused, opened the dictionary that I read when I got bored, and looked up this Colonel Sanders… until I found it. "_Colonel Sanders, the man who invented KFC…? Didn't he die a long time ago?"I thought, before he screeched angrily again, as if he heard my thoughts. "D3A7H T0 COLONEL SANDERS!"_

"...E, what are you talking about…?" I asked, and he began to screech again angrily.

"WINGS, FOOL! WINGS! THE FREAKING NUB HAS WINGS! MUST I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?" …ah, it happened again… Whenever E gets REALLY annoyed, he speaks normally. That's why sometimes I think he's acting like an idiot on purpose… "NOW GET THIS THING OUTTA MY SIDE!"

It was then that I noticed the stick in his side, with one of the heads failing to take it out due to where the neck is attached to his body is. Carefully I reached over and pulled the wooden stick out, with E not even flinching. "BETTER!"

Now, when E gets angry and speaks like a person, you KNOW he's telling the truth to you. He doesn't talk crazy while talking normally at the same time, it just doesn't fit… "So the little Ralts has wings as well… so that's why you were late…"

"FINALLY YOU UNDERSTAND!" he yelled, before he flinched, not moving one bit. Why, you ask? He noticed the fifty swords floating around him. Yes, my Pokémon weren't the only ones with powers. I also have special abilities such as this, due to a stupid experiment that my father supposedly did to me, causing me to lose my memory, as well as gain these powers. One of those abilities included teleportation over long distances, so I had used it during my panic at that time. Right now I have no idea where the lab is, or possibly, was. Unfortunately, I can ONLY teleport over LONG distances, and I'll get tired after using it. Not only that, but I can only teleport once per year… my other abilities will suffice for that time period, of course. However, once I catch that altered Ralts, there will be no problem with teleportation.

"Damn boy, you're annoying even in your head." Came a voice, and I turned around towards two Porygon Z. Beta and Trickster… Beta was the stupid one, who's body parts endlessly spun like a drill… meaning that it was Trickster who said that. At the moment, Trickster was doing something he did as a hobby… creating weapons that he could call upon simply by wanting to. That was his special ability… "What's wrong? You want to fight me?"

"Don't bother the master, Trickster. Just because you are stronger than him at the moment, it doesn't mean he can't beat the hell outta you in a few days if he wanted to." came a second voice from the shadows, which began to deform. A rock slipped out of the shadows, and from it, the shadow was absorbed, then came out as a pitch-black Spiritomb. This was Shade, the one who controlled shadows freely… "Besides, do you want Puppeteer to take care of you?"

A cackling was heard from next to me, coming from Puppeteer, my strongest minion. He was a Sableye who could freely control ghost pokemon as if they were puppets… and those who were actually puppets, such as Banetts, got a power boost. In fact, there were two mind-controlled Banetts with him at all times, and sometimes there were more. He could also control a non-ghost-type, but only one at a time… He was definitely my most powerful, and most loyal, minion. Even Beta could do nothing to him.

E, Shade, Trickster, Beta, and Puppeteer… they were my handpicked followers, the generals to my army. Hopefully, the Ralts would complete my collection…

Just then, one of my powers that is similar to radars, activated. Grinning, I snapped my fingers, and spoke. "E, Beta, we're going to visit our future comrade."

They both nodded, then Beta stopped spinning his limbs randomly, and grabbed onto my back, floating up with me, as E flew up next to us.

**Musica's POV:**

"What the hell? Why is Musica so different? Was his egg from some government lab or something?" asked Ben, until Rose slapped him… hard. Trust me, my girlfriend can hit HARD. "Right, no swearing in front of the kiddies."

"Actually, I don't believe that hell is a swear word. I hit you because you suggested that HE of all people would give me something so dangerous on purpose. Now, I'm not sure why my Musica is so different, but I don't care, I'll love him all the same." Rose hissed, making him back away slightly. I took a moment out of concentrating to laugh at this, but then went right back to practicing. Pretty soon I had flying down, and the Pokedex beeped again.

"Musica the Ralts: New Move: Fly"

"Damn, those wings aren't just for show, I guess…" Ben spoke, and I celebrated my new skill by dancing in the air, causing Sakura and Rose giggle at the cuteness before slapping Ben. The word damn was a swear word, as far as they knew or cared.

Suddenly, we heard a familiar yell of a certain name. "DOCTOROCTOGGONAPUS-"

"BWARGH!" yelled Mitchell and Vi at the same time, with the latter of the two launching a Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam combo from her mouth. This seemed to be a grey beam of light with black and red arrows of energy circling it as it flew over, slamming into a certain three-headed bird's torso.

Suddenly, as Dr. E fell towards the ground, we began to hear laughter from the sky. We looked up to find a boy with pure-white clothes wearing some sort of uniform that was a very light blue. He was floating due to the Porygon-Z that was being worn as if it was an armor… the head was on the boy's chest, as if it was a necklace, with the arms being like arm guards, torso being on his back, and the tail floating behind him. Still laughing, he spoke out. "Seems like what E told me was true! The White One does have wings!"

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Mitchell, and the boy just sneered as a sword appeared out of nowhere, and flew over to him. Mitchell just barely dodged it, with the sword disappearing once it was lodged into the ground.

"Did I say I was talking to you?" the boy asked, as he floated down. E instantly got up, and moved in front of him, ready to fight again... but this time, there was a more serious look in his eyes. "I can see it in your eyes, White Ralts… you are one with power, like us… yet you cannot bend that power to your will. If you wish, I, Insanity, shall allow you that ability…"

However, I replied by throwing a rock at his head. "Not that you'll be able to understand me, but maybe your damn bird can translate it for you… I am Musica, and I refuse!"

"Very well then, I challenge you and your master to a battle… E verses… Musica." The boy answered almost instantly, shocking us… how did he understand me? …actually, for the actual humans, they were most likely thinking "how did he know Musica's name", but that's not the point here. Floating down, he turned to Rose and the others. "Hey, whoever of you is Musica's trainer, get out here."

"…who are you…?" Rose asked as she stepped forward, making the boy grin.

"I am called Insanity. Now, let us battle, Musica's trainer." The boy who was apparently named Insanity spoke. At that, Rose got angry, and yelled out of anger for the first time in a while.

"My name is Rose, not some random nameless reject!" Rose screeched, looking extremely angry. "Musica, let's do this!"

w

"You said it, Rose!" I yelled back, as I tried out one of my two new attacks: Fly. However, while I was flying up, Insanity threw a grey disk at me, with it touching my forehead before it faded away. The moment the disk touched me, I felt a surge of power, however. "What the hell?"

"Musica the Ralts: New Move: Steel Wing!"

"I believe you have taught the young Ralts a new word." Insanity spoke, glaring at Mitchell. He looked confused, until Sakura smacked him upside the head. After that, Insanity went to explaining the disk to us. "That was TM: Steel Wing. Seeing as how he will eventually come to me in search of power, and he unnaturally has wings, I wanted to see if I could use TMs for flying-type Pokemon on him."

My mind was then filled with the instructions on how to use the move, my body going limp for a few seconds until I regained consciousness, almost hitting on the ground. I flew up at the last second, my wings glowing silver… I had indeed learnt Steel Wing.

"Well, it's nice of you to give us a handicap, but no matter! Let's do this!" Rose yelled, before opening up her Pokedex, and yelling the first order to me. "Musica! Fly up, and use Steel Wing!"

I smirked, knowing that I would enjoy doing this. Quickly I spread my wings, and flew up, the Dodrio following me. However, both Rose and I had expected this. Once I got high enough, I flew straight down, my wings speeding me up with their newfound energy. The problem was, Dr. E was about to kick me at that moment. "LEEEEROOOYYY JEEEEEENNNNKEEEEEENNNSSSS!"

"Dodge it by using Fly, then spin while using Steel Wing!" she yelled, and I flew up, feeling as light as a feather. I did a loop-de-loop, and slammed myself into the bird's body. Before the bird could retaliate, my wings turned a silvery color and I began to spin, slashing its torso many times… just before I punched the bird's neck. "Freestyle now!"

Quickly I got ready to kick again, E grabbed me with its left beak, using Drill Peck to spin my tiny body before blasting me away using Uproar. I clenched my teeth, stopping myself from falling any further by using my wings. E used Quick Attack on me from behind, but I managed to use Confusion to make E lose his concentration, cushioning the blow slightly. However, when I turned around to attack, there was already an army of Double Team clones surrounding me…

Knowing what to do, I used Steel Wing to begin flying through the clones one by one, until I finally hit one of them. However, I felt E using a Faint Attack from behind me again, followed by a Peck. I was confused until I realized that the enemy I hit was simply a Substitute… however, I knew that it still meant that E lost a great deal of his health… I grinned at this idea.

I used Confusion on all three heads as I grabbed one of their necks, using my Steel Wing to help my arms as I flung the giant bird towards the ground. However, the bird used Aerial Ace to fly back up before he touched the ground, coming at me with another kick.

"Confusion downwards while Steel Wing-ing the leg!" yelled Rose… she was getting good at this. Changing the direction of my attack, I blocked the kick with my wings, and grabbed onto the foot. I began to use Confusion multiple times as I slashed the leg with my Steel Wings. A Dodrio has three heads, meaning it has three brains. Moves such as Confusions would cause major damage, as well as confusing them with a high possibility rate. This possibility rate was higher than thirty-seven druggies in a plane. "Freestyle attack this time!"

When she said that, I got an idea, and used Steel Wing, before plucking off two of my largest feathers. As I thought, my feathers were still blades, and I began slashing the bird, until the feathers ran out of energy. I kicked the body of E, launching my body up, and threw down smaller feathers at him, lodging them into his body. "Now give him a pile driver!"

Following orders, I stopped slashing with my wings and began flying straight down along with E, confident in my abilities now. As we flew down I kept using Confusion as well as Growl, causing E to get a major headache… However, just when I thought I had this battle in the bag, I heard a normal yet terrifying voice as it spoke something that truly surprised me. "Okay, you can stop now, E. You can stop holding back so much."

"IMA FIRIM MA LAZAR!" E yelled, blasting three beams of energy at me. I folded my wings and tried to get as small as possible, but one of the beams still hit me while the other two completed its spiral and flew off towards the sky. I was sent flying, slamming into the ground with a loud noise. I coughed up blood as I used Confusion, but it was easily dodged… dodged all too easily. E gained speed as she charged down at that moment.

Groaning, I attempted to get up, but E landed right above me, his feet on both sides of my torso. All three of his beaks began spinning, and it slammed down onto my legs multiple times… meaning it was a Fury Attack plus Drill Peck combo "GIGA… DRILL BREAKER!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed out loud, not being able to believe the amount of pain I was feeling. My legs were definitely broken… and I heard Rose screaming my name as she rushed over to me. When E stopped, Insanity came over as he scoffed. He snapped his fingers, and E shot a beam at Rose's direction, causing a huge dust cloud. I was horrified at this. "YOU BASTARD! LEAVE ROSE OUT OF THIS!"

"See how weak you are? I can make you great, I can make you powerful. How about you leave that worthless trainer and follow me?" asked Insanity, holding out a hand. However, he saw me getting up, flying using my wings. My wings… two of the only three parts of my body that was safe from any harm whatsoever. Yet it still stung like hell. "Well, are you going to join me…?"

"Don't be a fool, Insanity…" I choked out, as my wings became a silvery color. I rushed forward, my left arm raised. I concentrated on the last of the psychic energy that I had left, and let it flow into my fist.

"We may be weak…" came Rose's voice, as she emerged from the dust cloud, covered in dirt and scrapes.

"BUT WE HAVE OUR PRIDE!" we both yelled at the same time, while delivering a final punch to our enemies. They were both knocked down onto the ground, as we collapsed. It couldn't be helped, Rose was only human, and wasn't much of a fighter…

Suddenly, Insanity got up, alongside E. They were glaring down at us, as if nothing happened to them… At that time, both of us began to chuckle as we spoke, too tired to get up.

"I'm sorry… Rose…" I choked out.

"I'm sorry… Musica…" Rose choked out at the same time.

"I'm sorry that… I've failed you…"we spoke at the same time, before falling unconscious.

**Mitchell's POV:**

"Rose! Musica!" I yelled as the two in question collapsed, terrified at the power of the boy named Insanity. Quickly I rushed over to them, as Insanity showed a grin that was filled with satisfaction. Knowing the reason why he came, I got between Rose, along with Musica, and Insanity. Scowling, I yelled at the boy, despite how much stronger he was than me. "I won't let you harm them anymore!"

The intensity of the moment suddenly skyrocketed, making me wonder what would happen… when Insanity began to laugh, using his own name as an adjective. Did this guy watch Death Note too much or something?

When he stopped laughing like a maniac, he began to speak. "I see that the weak must band together in order to accomplish the simplest of tasks…"

Insanity turned around, but when his eyes landed on Rose, I swear I saw a blush on his face… but I could be mistaken, seeing as how he was turning around when it happened. "I guess I'll leave him with you fools for a while. After all, without him, you all seem to be pretty hopeless."

Then he began to fly away, as Sakura and Lily started to shake the unconscious duo. Was Insanity not as evil as he reveals himself to be?

Actually, the bigger problem is, did he actually blush because of Rose…?

No.

I won't allow it. No matter what, I will keep that bastard away from her… even if it kills me…

Yet I only have one question about it… why does my heart ache when I even consider the possibility…?

**Rose's POV:**

When I came to, I was in my house, with Sakura next to me. She and Mitchell had carried me here while I was unconscious… _"but… Musica…?"_

I began to look around franticly, when Sakura placed her hand on my left shoulder. "It's okay, Musica's in the other room, with Lily taking care of him…"

I sighed in relief, and got up carefully, walking over to the room. Sakura and I peered into the room, seeing a certain Ralts playing with Musica's new wings. Sadly, we were caught right away, our giggling at the cuteness giving us away. Even if one of them was sleeping, it was so cute to see the shy little Ralts fidgeting. Of course, the shy Ralt's face turned bright red, at the great timing of when Musica got up looking confused.

We exited the room as we apologized to Lily, still giggling. Then I looked at the calendar, and smiled. It was nearly Halloween… and I knew exactly what costume I would put Musica in. However, there was something I was worried about… We were still so weak, despite Musica's amazing capabilities. What would happen if Insanity went all out, without caring about our lives? We'd be in trouble…

Still, now was not the time for that. Musica was probably depressed… first, we would use Halloween to raise the mood, and then there was something that we needed to do…

I looked over to Sakura, and spoke. "Hey Sakura, are you going to dress up for Halloween?"

"Oh, yea! I'm thinking about going as Sakura Haruno from Naruto. You know, with my name and all." Sakura laughed, and I smiled. "What about you?"

"I dunno, I think maybe as Anna from Shaman King… some people say I look like her." I shrugged, with Sakura nodding in agreement. I then snapped my fingers, and walked away from a confused Sakura, then came back later holding glasses, washable black hair dye, a bowtie, and a small uniform. "This, my friend, is Musica's costume."

She looked confused for a second, then she finally got what it was… she squealed at the cuteness inside her imagination. "Ohmigosh! That sooo fits!"

"What about Lily? What are you going to make her?" I asked, but my friend just answered with a "S-E-C-R-E-T" as I had. After a pout from me, we both burst out laughing. When we stopped, I began to get serious. "By the way… I've been considering for a while now… but after that battle, I know it must be done. After Halloween, I'm planning to go somewhere… will you come with me?"

She looked confused for a second there, but she nodded once I whispered it in her ear, so I grinned. I took out Musica's Pokeball, and grinned. "Well then, it's settled. We will beat the Pokemon League!"

_**To be continued…**_

_Okay, just so you know, I HAVE been planning Musica's costume for a while now, so yea, the reason I didn't update Musica until now is so I could reveal that there will be a Halloween Special!_

_Now, there will be two contests starting from now, so please place your votes:_

_What region should the gang travel in? (Not Unova, sorry)_

_What is Musica's costume? (Find out who he will be for Halloween!)_

_Now that that's over with, bai for now!_


	8. Halloween Special! Chapter 8

_HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! (kinda short, though.)_

_However, don't skip this, because otherwise you'll most likely be thinking "What the hell happened between chapters 7 and 9?"_

_By the way, __**if you don't want spoilers, don't read the disclaimers until after you read the story.**_

_Also, as for the Region thing, I personally want Sinnoh or Hoenn… but I didn't want to upset the viewers by making this selfish that way. So please vote!_

_Lastly, there is some strange dude who keeps putting up reviews in the form of mini-fics that are more script-like, I'd like it if you stopped. Also, it is CLEARLY stated that I am NOT taking any more Sign Ups, and that choosing which story will continue during the school year is also OVER, so please stop._

_Let's get started!_

_**DISCLAIMERS for Pokemon are on the first few chapters. As for this chapter…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Detective Conan, Hayate no Gotoku ,Dragon Drive, Naruto, Naruto TCG, Negima, Black Cat. Thank you.**_

**Ch. 8**

**Musica's POV:**

"Musica! Are you ready to head out?" asked Rose, who walked into the room wearing her costume. I has to say, she does look good dressed up as Hinagiku from Hayate the Combat Butler, with the wooden sword, pink hair, and everything. Of course, it was the actual version, not the kendo version… Nobody who didn't read or watch the series would understand why a pink-haired girl was walking around in armor… especially since Hinagiku was basically the ONLY non-useless pink-haired girl in the world of manga.

In response to her question, I turned around as I silently and quickly pressed one of the buttons on my bowtie. From the bowtie, a childish voice was heard. "Of course!"

She smiled, now that she could see my face. As part of the costume, she had colored my hair black using washable dye, and combed it in a way that allowed it to look like the character's hair, which showed my face. Rose took about an hour before she stopped squealing at the cuteness. She picked me up, and we began to head out to greet our friends, then to go Trick-or-Treating. The moment we went outside, I was surprised, seeing Sakura and Lily. "Lily… your trainer collects Naruto Cards?"

They turned around to face us, Lily holding a certain Naruto Card in her arms… Sakura, as Sakura Haruno, was standing in front of the door with a Chibi-version of Hinata in her arms. Being embarrassed to be seen looking like that, she blushed, and stuttered. I had to say, she looked cute with her face showing. "Erm… well…"

"Woah, Sakura. You two fit your characters really well!" Rose complimented, and Sakura grinned, nodding. The ninja girl took out a kunai and twirled it on her finger.

"Although you don't fit the tomboy Hinagiku very well, I have to say that the out-of-character child fits his very well!" Sakura spoke as she fawned over Lily and my cuteness. I got up, adjusting my glasses, and put my hands in my pockets, putting on the most badass look I had, which still looked cute due to my size. While doing that, I pressed another button on my tie, which made another sound.

"In the end, one truth prevails!" my tie spoke, and Sakura began to laugh, as did Rose. It was true, I did fit Conan very well. Not acting like most of my kind, turning from a teenager into a child, and people thinking that I'm dead. Yep, I'm a bit TOO much like Conan Edogawa…

"That's so cute!" Sakura gushed, and the two girls began chatting about the costumes.

"Erm… so… where are the others…?" asked Lily, making me turn towards her. I shrugged, before speaking.

I put on the look Conan has when he thinks, just for the hell of it. "Let's see… Victoria and Bunny are saying it is too childish for them, so they're not coming… Mitchell and Vi are coming a bit later, while Ben said he had to practice shooting a gun, or his costume wouldn't get the actual feel to it… he can be too serious about strange things sometimes."

She giggled a bit, as we were both set down onto the ground. I put my hands back in my pockets, and put on a blank look as we began to walk. Hinagiku, also known as Rose, noticed this, and face palmed. "I knew I shouldn't have let him read manga…"

"So that's why he acts so much like the actual character…" Sakura nodded in understanding. I noticed that Lily was still carrying around the Chibi Hinata card, which just added to the cuteness. Well, Ralts are cute in the first place, so I'm not too surprised that her cuteness made me feel like hugging her right now. "Oh, there's Mitchell!"

"Hello, Hinagiku-san, Sakura-san." Mitchell spoke; his hair dyed a very light blue, and wearing a suit. I happen to be a HinagikuXHayate fan, but seeing as how the Hinagiku in this case was my girlfriend, I felt like giving Hayate more bad luck. "How are you this fine Halloween night?"

Rose smiled, as did Sakura. "Good, although I suspect that you dressing up as one of the most unlucky characters ever will be a problem…"

"Eh…?" Mitchell replied, being the only one here who doesn't know who Ben was going as this year. After all, he was the only one out of us who didn't friend him on facebook. Then again, the two of them didn't really know each other. Sakura, on the other hand, knew him almost instantly, due to them meeting on one of Rose's profiles, and they began talking to each other over the phone. They said something about some sort of plan…?

Suddenly, Sakura and Chibi-Hinata were whacked by two orange tails, making us notice the Kyuubi Vi standing in front of us. "Just like in the book, eh?"

Mitchell ended up having to send her back to the house as punishment, but she laughed and said it was worth it. So, without her, we began to walk around, when we saw a crowd of people. Confused, we decided to go see it for a bit, to find an epic battle between a Fate Averuncus and Train, the Black Cat…

"It's time for some bad luck!" Train yelled, grinning as he began shooting bullets at the white-haired boy.

"How amusing." Fate spoke with a bored look on his face, as he put his right hand in front of him, causing the black swords floating in the air to block the bullets.

…oh great, ANOTHER person who fit his character too well. White hair, blank look, controls flying swords, has magic, has supernatural minions, and oh? HE'S A DAMN VILLAIN.

Mitchell took this opportunity to give an uppercut to Fate, as Shu, dressed up as a Werewolf, missed his kick.

"Woah, Hayate joined the battle as well?" some kid yelled. At this, our friendly neighborhood villain, Insanity, stabbed one of his swords into the ground in front of him, shutting the kid up.

Rose walked up to Insanity, and spoke. "Why are you here…? Are you planning to take him away again…?"

Insanity looked at me, and scoffed. "I have no business with you today. I am merely here because of the pestering I got from E and… her."

We turned to where our enemy was pointing to, and was surprised that he was pointing at Sakura. Sakura began to laugh awkwardly as she lifted up a sign that said the word "facebook" on it, making us all go silent, before Mitchell and I began to yell. "EHH? YOU KNOW HIM ON FACEBOOK?"

"I also happen to know seven Gym Leaders, but they're on private so they can't be seen by others." Sakura spoke, giving us a thumbs-up before picking up a jar. "I didn't want to waste money when travelling, ya know? So I decided to make use of our little villain here to get some."

"Wh-how did you…?" Rose stuttered, when E came flying down, dressed up as some random demon thing.

"HAX!"

Before we could respond, E flew away again, leaving us to be confused about the situation. Insanity coughed, before Ben shot a bullet at the boy. Our enemy then raised a hand, still with his bored look on. "Puppeteer!"

Some Sableye dressed up as a chibi-version of Kankuro appeared, carrying two puppets. The Sableye flicked his wrist, and the puppets began shooting Shadow Balls… Ben was definitely surprised, especially when I rushed forward and kicked one of the balls at the other. I landed while getting into a pose, and the crowd of nerd immediately began cheering. "It's CONAN!"

"Little Detective!" another yelled.

"Another fool, getting in my path. No matter." Insanity spoke, as he summoned up more swords. At the same time, a shadowy blob began to come out of a shadow… "Shade, Chachamaru, you know what to do."

"Kyahaha! Even if Kouhei isn't here, I'll still defeat you!" the blob spoke, getting into the shape of Darx from Dragon Drive. Once again the crowd cheered, not caring that there was a talking Spiritomb here. We were confused as to who Chachamaru was, when Sakura calmly walked up in front of the blob. The Spiritomb named Shade swirled around her, and when it moved away, Sakura was dressed up as Chachamaru the gynoid… or in other words, a female android. As part of her costume, two Porygon-Zs, who were of no doubt, Insanity's, attached their body parts to her in order to be her "weapons".

"SAKURA YOU TRAITOOOORRR!" We yelled, but she just kept on a blank look as she fired a missile at us. In truth, we knew it was plastic, but for the sake of fun and for money, we dodged them anyway. What we actually HAD to dodge, however, was the little lasers that the Porygon-Z parts were shooting.

Battle!

Hayate/Werewolf/Train/Conan V.S. Fate/Darx/Chachamaru/Kankuro

"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Rose as she hit us at extreme speeds using her wooden sword. I forgot that she took kendo a long time ago…

"FANSERVICE!" yelled Sakura happily just before she was hit.

Yea… we're really childish sometimes…

**Rose's POV:**

"You boys are so immature! How could you be so childish like that?" I yelled, everyone, including Insanity's pokemon, but not including their trainer, rubbed the area on the back of our heads while laughing nervously. Insanity just stood there looking bored, not even caring about the place where I hit him with my sword, even though I hit him the hardest. I pointed my sword at him, and yet he didn't show a single emotion. "Even YOU, the guy who's planning to take over the world or something!"

"Yea guys, stop being so immature and childish." Sakura spoke, leaning against a tree behind me. I glared at her, making her burst into laughter, and I saw Musica just grinning. I did hit him the least hardest, knowing my cute Ralts deserved not to be abused.

Frowning, I turned to Ben. "You. Stop. Brainwashing. My. Little. Boy. Or. Else."

Lily began to giggle as Musica blushed in embarrassment, but he didn't seem all that offended. He did have a pained look at first, but he shrugged that off so fast, I almost didn't notice it. Feeling bad that I hit him, I took out a spicy poffin and handed it to him. Although I barely even touched him, it was still as punishment, nonetheless.

The strange thing is, everyone says NOT to give spicy things to Ralts. Then again, they don't have winged Ralts that loved Buffalo Wings.

Honestly, just how much did Musica like those? Even if he's pouting, no matter how cute it was, all you had to do was give him a spicy wing, and he'd smile with a child's innocence. I get the feeling that if he could talk, Musica would join a Buffalo Wing fan club or something. After sighing to calm myself down, I began to speak. "Anyway, now that Sakura got her money, let's actually start trick-or-treating, as we're supposed to."

"Yea, when there's no money involved, it isn't fun anyway." Ben spoke, getting his share from Sakura. I noticed that she also gave Insanity and Musica a share, but I didn't really care.

We began to walk around town, stopping at people's doors. Just when we were about to go to our tenth house, Sakura and I exchanged a look, and decided on something we should do. The two of us turned around to our Pokemon, and gave them an innocent smile as we spoke. "Hey guys, your cuteness has been getting us more candy than usual… do you mind adding a bit more?"

Lily was quick to agree, wanting to be cute, but Musica seemed hesitant. It was almost as if my little toddler knew what was about to come. Sakura didn't notice this, and grinned. "Okay, so then from now on, you two have to go around… holding hands."

The female Ralts turned a bright red, everyone gushing at the cuteness, while Musica just frowned in confusion. Was he trying to stay in character or did he really act like Conan Edogawa? Eventually, Musica shrugged, and grabbed Lily's hand. "Ralts?"

Sakura and I began to giggle at the cuteness, when Musica decided to let out his wings. We were really surprised when he wrapped one of them around the other Ralts, but it quickly faded as we started to squeal at the sight.

**Musica's POV:**

"_Dammit, my wings are caught by my costume!" _I thought. Being trapped all day, my wings needed some air… but when I let them out, they get stuck in one area thanks to this stupid jacket thingy.

I kept trying to get my wing un-stuck, but I ended up being unable, so I turned to Lily for help. "Hey Lil- huh?"

Lily's face was bright red, and she had fainted. Actually, while I had been trying to get my wings out, they had been making her move closer and closer to me… but how did that make her faint? Then, I blinked, and began to shake Lily carefully. "Lily! I didn't choke you with my wings, did I?"

She didn't seem to be choking, so I handed her over to Sakura, as I turned to Shu. "Oy, my wings are stuck… can you help?"

"Sure, Musica." he replied, as he walked over. Somehow, he was the first to get used to my wings… but then again, he was my best male friend at the moment. After all, I couldn't talk to my human friends at the moment. Hell, I couldn't even talk to my own girlfriend and get her to understand. Not that I'd want her to know that I'm the little toddler Pokemon that she'd been sleeping with for a while now…

Once Shu got my wings fixed up, I thanked him and tugged on Rose's pants leg, frowning in a way that showed that I was feeling uncomfortable. My trainer picked me up and began to take my clothes off, knowing that I had natural clothes underneath anyway. She also took out a sprayer filled with water, along with a towel. Once my Conan costume was off and my hair was washed back to its original color, I took MY choice of costumes out of my candy bag, and put it on. It was easy, seeing as how all it really is was just a toga. Now, as an Angel, I began to fly alongside Shu to the next house. I pressed the doorbell, since I was the only one of us that could reach it, and only because I could fly. "Trick or Treat!"

Some brunette lady came out, looking surprised, but she gave us candy anyway. I actually came to this house twice today, only I was a Conan at the time. "Such cute little Pokemon! I wish my daughter would stop catching those scary Aggron and Steelix and get cute ones like you two!"

Silently, we began to sneak away as the lady kept ranting about how a Skitty would be much better than a giant metal lizard. This lady obviously didn't know how battles worked, but I wasn't one to judge the lady's opinions.

We went to a few more houses, before people began to get tired. So we headed back, with me giving some of my candy to Lily so she wouldn't complain that she fainted during Halloween. Ignoring the comments that were coming from the girls, I began to head into Rose's house, with everyone else following. Ben and Shu went to their own house, however, due to their overprotective mother screaming at them to hurry back. Apparently she found out about Ben's wanting to come with us on the Pokemon League Challenge, and was highly against it.

Everyone rushed to the living room, and those of us who were Pokemon began to chat with each other on things like food or other kinda stuff. Insanity's Pokemon weren't all that bad, they actually seemed normal… except for the two Porygon-Zs, and the Sableye named Puppeteer. Still, Puppeteer wasn't all that bad; he was just unable to talk. At all.

Meanwhile, the Porygon-Z who've I've come to know as Beta was almost as insane as E, while Trickster, the other Porygon-Z, was a complete douche. You ask him what time it is, he'll probably respond by yelling "Find out yourself, retard!" and then throwing these pure-white Shadow Balls in the shape of a star or something like that. That was apparently his power, turning any attack of his white and/or into the shape of a star at will. Seems stupid? Don't. The stars are extremely sharp, and blow up into the attack on contact. Not only that, but the stars can be disguised into the move Swift, making it very dangerous… It seemed that Insanity didn't choose just any Pokemon to be on his team.

After a bit of talking, we Pokemon decided to go to our trainers, to see an argument between Mitchell and Insanity. "Rose said I can be here, did she not? I don't have to be evil 24-7, you know."

"So what? You're still an evil prick who wants to take over the world by using Musica as your weapon of mass destruction!" Mitchell argued, and I sighed. I walked past them, and took out something from the drawer, with Puppeteer's help. I lifted up a copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while Puppeteer took out the Wii. Grinning, Mitchell grabbed a Wiimote and pointed it at Insanity. "Let's settle this with a game of Brawl! If I win, both you and your Pokemon don't come near us again!"

"and what if I win…?" asked Insanity, and Mitchell began to think. He began whispering to Rose, making Insanity flinch for whatever reason, before speaking.

"If you win, you can challenge us to a battle anytime you want." Mitchell replied, after he got permission from Rose. Then, Mitchell held out a hand, and Insanity shook it, sealing the deal.

Suddenly, Insanity reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket, and grinned maliciously… as he took out a limited-edition silver Wiimote. "You have made a terrible mistake."

_**To be continued…**_

_Yea, I told you it'd be short, right? Anyway, cmon, people. __VOTE FOR WHICH REGION YOU WANT__!_

_Musica: I say we go to Sinnoh. That's the home of the Gallades, after all._

_Lily: but Hoenn is the home of the rest of the Ralts family… can we…? Please~?_

_True: just let them choose, guys. Stop trying to influence them._

_Insanity: I say we go to Sinnoh so Musica can get stronger faster, and learn that power is the true glory! Once he becomes part of my troops, I will be invincible… nobody will be able to stop us! First we will conquer Sinnoh, then Hoenn, followed by every other region!_

_Rose: Huh?_

_Insanity: Rose? *blushes and runs away, leaving Rose to be confused…*_

_True: I'm going to have fun with that part later. For now, TrueXSong, out._


	9. Chapter 9

Hi.

I know I've been slacking off lately, but hey, school and all that crap. So anyway, it's currently a tie between Hoenn and Sinnoh at the moment:

Hoenn: 3

Sinnoh: 3

Johto: 1.5

Kanto: 1.5

Almia: 0.5 (he annoyed me by spamming)

Silly person, there's no way anyone would go to Almia to challenge Gyms because THERE ARE NO FREAKING GYMS!

Seeing as how I can't write the next chapter until I get a result, I'll be working on my translating for now. Good day, everyone! :3


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT: READ

Dear Readers:

From this day on, I am going to put up a "What's Going On" part in my profile, so please read that for the answers of questions that you may have. With the little time I have for writing my fanfics, I have trouble answering the questions in time, so every week, I will be answering the questions you may have there. Which brings me to my next problem…

I'm sorry to say that I've been getting too busy, and so I have very little time for fanfiction writing. Therefore, I am putting all my stories up for adoption except Seven Sins and of course, Chronicles of Musica. Those two are my first two stories and I WILL finish them, but the other two… I have lost my flare for them. ChaosXOrder will stay along with Elemental Fox until I find someone to finish them, but after those people upload the chapter, I will delete them from my page.

Actually, I am going to put up a new story soon, then after the first chapter of the story comes out, I will work on the next chapter of Chronicles of Musica, so please do not worry about that.

Lastly, please forgive me for doing this. Have a nice day.

P.S. Flame Posters, go away.


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, so the region choice ended up becoming Sinnoh, so Sinnoh they shall go to._

_Pokedude: I would have, but I couldn't think of a way to put it in._

_silverfireneko: no, it's not stopped. Your vote was the end, btw._

_silver lupine: no, he isn't. N tries to help Pokémon, and wants to free them from humans. Insanity thinks Pokémon are tools for human use, and wants to take over the world using Pokémon with special abilities. He has no love for Pokémon, he doesn't have an evil organization kissing his ass, and of course, he isn't contradictory. I mean seriously, N tells everyone to release their Pokémon, yet he keeps Pokémon and uses them to fight… dude needs to follow his own advice before he preaches it to others..._

_non-anon pokefan: the story, maybe? And the poll itself? -_-_

_Anyway, today's chapter is the one where the characters finally leave to Sinnoh! They will reach the place next chapter, so sorry… but yeah. Still, this chapter explains some parts that might be confusing later on if not checked on, so I'd like it if you read it. Either way, let's go!_

_**Again, disclaimers are on the first few chapters! Let's get to the story!**_

**Ch. 11**

**Musica's POV:**

I got up, sighing. Last night was so strange… After Insanity beat Mitchell, it turned out that the villain carries the thing around so that he could dangle it in front of nerds to annoy them… but everyone wrote it down as a way for him trying to keep his "badass" position. After a while of playing the game, this was clear, since none of us ever beat Insanity. When we asked how, he simply smiled and answered "because logic is my bitch" before he jumped out of the window. Of course, he had already put his Pokémon back in Pokéballs by then… seeing that, everyone just sweatdropped and decided to call it a night.

"Good morning, Musica!" said Rose happily as she picked me up, hugging me. I had somehow gotten over the fact that I had to sleep in the same bed as her, but it still felt really strange…

Either way, today was a big day. We would be heading over to Sinnoh, with Sakura and Mitchell coming with us. In about an hour, everyone would gather, before heading off to the docks… Smiling at Rose, I spoke. "Morning, Rose… let's get ready to go!"

"Aww, so cute!" gushed Rose as she glomped me, driving my face into her chest. There was nothing I could do to stop the blush from forming on my face, even after she took me off. She let me go, and got up, while I began to stretch my wings. I had found out ever since my wings grew out that I had to stretch them once in a while, since it was MUCH easier to get cramps in limbs that you use to fly. That was because you had to flap them so much to stay airborne, and more to get higher or faster.

Speaking of which, we had put a few adaptations into my guitar case so that my wings wouldn't be harmed whenever I put it on, when I fly with it on, and when I walk around with it on. How thoughtful is Rose?

Once we finished getting ready, we headed out, but noticed Sakura and Mitchell weren't out yet, making Rose frown for a bit, but then she cheered up. "Well Musica, since it seems the others aren't ready yet, could you follow me somewhere quick?"

"Sure." I replied, although she probably heard it as "Ralts". Rose took it as a yes, and picked me up before heading towards the house across the street… my house. As we approached the door, Rose took out a key I gave her a long time ago, and opened the door. We walked in, as Rose began to tear up. She walked over to my room, and then to a picture of myself and her that we took a few days before I died.

"Hey Musica…" Rose sighed as she spoke sadly, while I felt a few tears falling on my head. "Today I head out to Sinnoh to take the gym challenge… wish me luck, will you?" Carefully, she raised me up higher so that I would be facing the photo, before continuing. "This is Musica… I named him after you. As you can see, he's a strange little guy, but wonderful nonetheless. Just like you! Sometimes, he seems to be a clone of you in terms of personality, but others, he's just a shy little Ralts…" At this point, she set me down, and broke down, hugging the photo. "You jerk! How could you leave me behind like this? Why did you have to die? WHY?"

Hearing this, tears began rolling down my cheeks as well, yet I could do nothing to help her. _"Rose… no matter how desperately I wish to at least let you know I'm okay, I can't…"_

Before I knew it, I walked forward and hugged Rose's side, despite the size difference. She looked at me, and hugged me as she continued to cry. My pure white horn began to glow blue, but I didn't do anything about it. As a former Trainer, I knew that my horn glowing blue meant that my master was feeling sad, just like I was…

Just then, it hit me. I had kept a sound journal around here somewhere in the room that served as a travelling guide for Pokémon trainers, a journal of my journey, as well as some messages of the occasional wisdom that I had. It held my voice from every year since I was four…

Gently, I let go of Rose, and flew up to the top of my bookshelf. Once I got there, I saw the sound recorder, and grabbed it with my tiny hands before flying back down. Rose stopped crying to see what I had found, and gently took it from me when she saw what it was. She dusted it off, and began to look through its contents, before she opened a file that said "If something went wrong". I made it back during the time I was on my journey in Johto, when there was danger everywhere. My time in Johto was my third time I had gone on the gym challenge, with each one taking a year or so. During the Pokémon Leagues that I took part in, I had made a bit of a name for myself, as a professional Pokémon trainer. I knew there was a chance that I'd die, and despite the small chance it was, I made a recording just in case before I started my journey.

"**Entry 1:**

**Hello, I am Musica, 10 years old. I am about to start my gym challenge, and decided to put this down in the case that I… 'disappear'…**

**If you are hearing this, it means that something happened to me… and if there is a chance I am still alive, I ask you for help. Meanwhile, if it is confirmed that I am dead… I'd like to ask you of a favor. Back of Cyan Island, there is a girl named Rose Flores… she's my best friend, and my childhood friend. If it isn't too much trouble, please give this recorder to her, and tell her that if I don't make it back, I want her to find happiness. After all, she deserves to… as for me, I already found my happiness. My Gardevoir Raki and the rest of my team, my friends back home, and most of all, Rose herself… Great, now I sound like some romantic moron… but it's my true feelings. Well, I'm out. See ya!**

**End of Entry 1."**

It seemed as if time stopped for my girlfriend, so I could do nothing more than begin to take a nap on her lap, being there to act as a teddy bear for her. After all she went through because of my death… it was the least I could do.

**Lily's POV:**

"MY HAIR IS DYING!" screeched Sakura, as she scrubbed her hair. Last night she had gotten a lot of muck into her hair during the costume battle that they held for money. When we got home, Sakura was so tired that she fell asleep without taking a shower… and now… this.

Don't get me wrong, I'd do the same if I was in her condition, but seeing it from another perspective was… scary… for a lack of better words.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Sakura quickly rinsed out her hair again, before throwing a towel on top of her head. I followed my master as she walked over to the door and opened it, drying her hair all the while. At the door was a familiar girl and Buneary, who smiled softly. "Hey, Sakura… right?"

"Uhh… yea… Victoria, was it?" Sakura blinked, before she moved out of the way, so Victoria could come into the house. "So, did you need something?"

"Well, I heard about what happened to you guys…" began Victoria, making us both scowl. That was NOT a good memory, seeing as how we got completely dominated. However, the two of us waited for the girl to finish. "Rose… is a great friend. I honestly don't know what I'd do if something happened to her… yet she is too stubborn to accept help for something like a Gym Challenge. So… I want you to take Bunny with you, in her place. I want you to help Bunny get stronger, along with Lily, so that they can both protect you guys… Just… keep both Rose and Bunny safe, alright? If I see one scar on my baby girl, I'll show you the pain that only an angry mother can dish out."

"Well, I want to protect Musica, but since you guys are important to him and to Victoria, I'll have to help you as well…" noted Bunny, shaking her head as if to provoke me. Then, she held her paw out to me, and spoke. "So, as fellow friends and admirers of Musica, how about a temporary truce?"

"…deal." my trainer and I replied with a smile, in our own native languages. I took Bunny's paw, and shook it, while our trainers did the same. Soon, Victoria left the house, and there were two Pokéballs on Sakura's Pokéball clip. It was time to leave…

**Shu's POV:**

Just yesterday, Ben had entrusted me to Mitchell, so that I could protect Musica and Rose even though Ben couldn't go himself. Now, it was time to leave Ben's home completely until Musica and Rose came back as well. Although his my human friend and true trainer won't be with me, I'll do my best to protect everyone whose going with us.

After Mitchell and Vi finished getting ready, we all headed out…

**Musica's POV:**

After a while, she got up, wiped the tears, and headed to the bathroom. She washed away the tear marks, before drying her face. Now with a determined smile, she looked at me, and spoke with a content voice. "Let's go, Musica."

"Let's do this, Rose." I replied as I flew onto her shoulder. Together, we walked out of my former home, both of us with a longing look hidden in our eyes. We knew we wouldn't come back for a while, but we knew it would be worth it. This journey will make us stronger, while getting a shortcut to reach our goals.

When we got out, we saw Sakura waiting with Lily and Bunny at her sides, while Mitchell had Shu and Vi at his. They all looked at us with a smile, and we returned it. Then, Rose looked at Shu, before looking at Bunny. "Let me guess, Ben and Victoria were worried?"

Both Ben and Sakura nodded, their smiled growing. Rose sighed as she facepalmed, before speaking. "Those two… because I said no, they go to you guys… they are such idiots… but they're the best idiots ever."

Everyone laughed at this, and we went over to the docks as scheduled. We saw many people that we used to know, and many we didn't. Even as we got onto the boat, we could only wait anxiously on what was going to come next. Of course, Rose explained to the others that we found the recorder in her best friend's home. I keep thinking that we're forgetting to mention something… but oh well. "So yea, when I checked over it later, the other recordings were either journal entries that he made daily, as well as his personal notes over his travels…"

"Wow, really? Can we listen to some of them?" asked Mitchell, who was also a pretty good trainer, but was also curious on what another pro trainer thought. Rose nodded, as we found our rooms. We decided that the girls would share a room to conserve money. After everyone got their things set up, we went into Rose's room and locked the door, before Rose began searching through the voice recorder.

"**Entry 2:**

**My ideas on teams.**

**My Sinnoh Team: Gardevoir, Gallade, Honchkrow, Sableye, Smeargle, and Vaporeon. You know, it sucks that I started out with Sinnoh, cuz I should have started with Hoenn to get this team. Still, it's a well balanced team that is not only badass with power, they have badass looks." **At this point, everyone was nodding in agreement. However, I facepalmed, knowing what was coming next.

"**Kanto Team: Ditto, Ditto, Ditto, Ditto, Ditto, and if I actually manage to catch it… Ditto. I hate Kanto's trainers, period. They keep trolling me on the internet… so I'm going to take the league down using my opponent's Pokémon against them. HOW'S THAT FOR TROLLING, DOUCHE BAGS?"** Now, everyone sweatdropped.

"**Johto Team: Smeargle, Smeargle, Smeargle, Smeargle, Smeargle, and of course, Smeargle. They are epic and I will make them all learn the move Transform from my Dittos. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!" **Everyone's sweatdrops got larger, and I swear I heard Dr. E crying out in joy.

"**Hoenn Team: Same as Sinnoh Team, but I'll be switching out the Gallade for another Vaporeon. I can't wait until I see the look on the faces of those no-good brats who call themselves the seventh Hoenn Gym leaders when I put Vaporeons on both sides of those Rock/Psychic Pokémon and SURF IT OUT LIKE A MAN! WATER ABSORB FTW!**

**End of Entry 2." **At this point, everyone's sweatdrops got so large they were pretty much covering their faces. Just then, the linked entry, Entry 3 started.

"**Entry 3: **

**yea… stupid waitress at a restaurant gave me alcohol by accident last night, according to the Officer Jenny that woke me up. So... ignore Entry 2.**

**End of Entry 3." **Without exceptions, EVERYONE facefaulted, crashing into the ground with a loud "thud". Trying to change the subject, I pressed a few buttons to turn on Entry 4.

"**Entry 4:  
>I start my journey in a few days. Last week, my Ralts, Destiny, hatched from the egg that I bought. She was a shiny, and not to mention that she was my first Pokémon, so I started doting on her like any normal parent would… but then I had an amazing discovery.<strong>

**As we all know, the Ralts evolution line can draw in and read their trainer's emotions. When a baby Ralts is born, they have an average IQ of that of the average teenager. However, if you scan them with a Pokédex while going through a moment of powerful emotions, then the Ralts will learn faster than normal, as well as change their personality a bit. I theorize that this is because of the energy waves being transmitted from the Pokédex mixing with the strong emotions of the trainer, which Ralts are known to draw in and sense naturally. This mixture, which is basically emotional energy, seems to cause some sort of trauma in the newborn Ralts. **

**It seems to differ by the emotion, though. Since I was feeling extreme excitement just then, Destiny ended up the opposite of that excitement, becoming extremely shy and careful, while still being the powerhouse she was. She was traumatized by my excitement, and ended up wanting to obey my every wish, while wanting to never disappoint me. Even when I assured her that I would never leave her, all she did was hug me tighter than she did before.**

**I did a bit of research, and found out that one girl who was mourning over her parents death when her Ralts hatched, and after the scanning, the Ralts ended up becoming a knight in shining armor for her, putting his own life on the line if it meant protecting her. It became traumatized by his master's sadness, and became very strong-willed and hard-working in order to prevent it. **

**Seeing these two cases, I can only fear what would happen if the trainer is angry or scared when the egg hatches… Also, if the trainer has a superiority complex, then I'm sure the newborn will get an inferiority complex… so although this method of getting a powerful Ralts is very easy to do, I wouldn't recommend it to anyone, since the only way to get a strong, confident one by using this way is to feel immense pain, most likely from losing a loved one… and some people feel anger instead of sadness, by blaming the death on someone. Since the damage is a trauma, it's nearly impossible to get them out of the pain as well… especially if the emotion is in the extremes when it happens. I have tried day and night since her birth, but the best I could do even while hiring psychiatrists, isn't even at shy level yet. She still feels uneasy whenever she can't sense my emotions or see me, but at least she doesn't flat out cry anymore…**

**I'm hoping that our travels will somehow make her more confident, along with her evolutions doing the same. If someone is hearing this, DO NOT REVEAL THIS TO THE PUBLIC, UNLESS SOMEONE ELSE DOES. Keep this recorder and the message safe until then. If something similar comes up, then reveal this message too, since there could be other methods of making super-powered Pokémon for each species. Who knows?**

**End of Entry 4." **Everyone's heads turned towards me, with wide eyes. My own eyes were wide as well, since I had forgotten about this entry. At least now I have an excuse for being this way… this would just serve as an alibi to keep Rose safe from harm, despite my species. Suddenly, I felt the emotions of three others in the room, making both me and the other emotion sensor to turn towards the source. The people we saw made both out eyes widen.

"…this friend of yours was right." sighed Insanity, with two Porygon-Zs floating behind him. The white-haired boy seemed very troubled, with one of the two Pokémon having a sad, faraway look on its face. The other one, on the other hand, just kept smiling like a maniac, with its floating limbs spinning like drills. "As you know, the Porygon evolution line can enter technology. My two Porygon-Zs, named Trickster and Beta, was born inside a videogame due to humans curiosity and stupidity. The two of them were created inside the program, and was soon forgotten about. They were forced to lived there for a while before escaping. Unfortunately, the older of the two, Beta, lost his sanity while protecting Trickster from an army of boss monsters that the game masters spawned as an event. Due to this life, the two of them got the abilities that were used in the game. For example, the two of them can take weapons out of his 'Inventory' and put them back when he wants without needing to even touch them. Beta, being the older one, got more abilities… one of his abilities is 'Rebirth', which lets him go back to level 1 without losing any of his stats and abilities once he reaches level 100 on the Pokédex. Normally this wouldn't be all that troublesome, since the level system just speaks of the current power level of the Pokémon, while level 100 means anything over level 99. However, ability he has, 'Level Up', makes every one of his game-like stats, such as Intelligence, Luck, Dexterity, and Strength to rise."

Everyone's jaws dropped. This meant that with enough training, Beta could become powerful enough to destroy the world itself… How could this be? Not wanting to get pointless questions, Insanity continued to talk. "However, he can only use this ability 99 times, like in the game. He has used it 63 times so far, so he can use it 36 times more. Yet, once he reaches level 100 for the 100th time, he will be incapable of getting any stronger… not to mention that… it comes with a shortened life span…"

Everyone got quiet, despite the insane Porygon-Z still smiling like an idiot. Suddenly, Sakura spoke up, getting back to the problem that was one question. "Not to be rude, but why are you here? You aren't exactly our friends…"

"Even if I'm evil, it's easier to carry out evil deeds without the police looking at your back with every step you take. If I randomly appear there illegally, then surely I would be searched for, and would not have the freedom I would get from going there legally. So, I mugged a few people and used the money for a ticket." Insanity answered as if it was obvious, making Sakura and me sweatdrop. After that, Insanity looked down at me, and we stared at eachother for a while, learning of eachother's pain. It was clear that Insanity has found the natural power giving way for humans, and was suffering greatly for it… "Now… if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

In an instant, Insanity and his Pokémon disappeared, and we knew that we would have to face off against him soon…

**Meanwhile, in Sinnoh…**

"Hey, call the 'Artificial' section already and tell them we're ready to begin…" ordered a man dressed in a black fedora and black suit. Another who was dressed like him bowed, and took out a phone, before calling the group back in Hoenn. "I still can't believe those idiots from Plasma, Magma, Aqua, and Rocket failed so badly…"

A third man dressed in black sighed, and spoke. "It's a good thing we aren't with them. I mean, we're evil. We're supposed to be SNEAKY while trying to take over the world. Yet those idiots decided to put on fancy armor that did NOTHING to help them, and made the more important people wear even MORE fancy armor that did even LESS, before they ran around in public like nothing was wrong. It's a wonder why they only got caught by the tens every month, and not hundreds. If the police was competent at all, then they would have been caught in a year at best… and what's more, Rocket tried to copy Hoenn's Artificial Section's ideas, but they took only the worst idea there was… trying to make a legendary from scratch and control it… preposterous."

"Well, they served their purpose." Sneered the first man cruelly, before speaking. "Thanks to them, the regions are now weakened, and the police are distracted in hunting down the rest of the members of those organizations. The 'heroes' of those times are busy working together to hunt down 'Mewtwo'… Now with our ideas, we will be able to dominate the world with ease."

"Well, it would be easier if that fool Oak didn't find and capture, let alone GIVE AWAY the Electric-Boosted Pikachu to some random kid who didn't know the first thing on how to breed a Pikachu that way, but oh well. We have more where that came from, eh?" the third man also sneered, before he continued. "Soon… Sinnoh will belong to the Natural Section of Devon Corps…"

_**To be continued…**_

_DUN DUN DUN._

_Yep, Devon Corps is attacking Sinnoh as well. By the way, although it's still in Hiatus, Seven Sins of an Eevee takes place in the Hoenn of this fanfic's world. More info will be released later on. Sorry about the chapter being so short after so long, though…_

_Now, I leave you with one final question._

_What other Pokémon should join the teams?_

_For Rose's?_

_For Sakura's?_

_For Mitchell's?_

_You can send me SUs for those if you want, or you can just recommend a species of Pokémon._

_Jalga! (Korean "Goodbye")_


	12. Sorry

Okay, so I know I said I'll continue these, but I lose my flair for Pokémon… and I honestly don't know where to go on anymore. So if someone wants to continue them for me, or rewrite it completely, feel free to do so.

Again, I'm sorry.

Goodbye.


End file.
